


Let Me Down Slow

by Comp_Lady, lafcentric (readytobebolder)



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: 1950s AU, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Car Accidents, Collaboration, Consensual Underage Sex, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Non-binary Laf, Non-binary Laurens, Other, Ployamory, Racing, Slow Burn, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Underage Drinking, accuracy is for weenies, is the end game, well everyone in the Riots is somewhere on the giant LGBT+ spectrum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytobebolder/pseuds/lafcentric
Summary: 1956 is a time for change. Especially for Benjamin Tallmadge and his little group of friends. Defying gender norms, kicking heteronormative rules and overall surprising George Washington, the greaser next door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A NOTE ABOUT AGES IN THIS FIC: John and Alex are 16, Ben is 17, Laf is almost 18, George is already 18. We figured this is important to add going in because they are going to be doing the average stupid teenager things~

The sound of tires screeching on pavement is familiar to Ben yet he still winced, scrunching up his nose at the smell, the hot sun above them. Laf had been smart and brought tiny jean shorts, along with those stupidly big, pink sunglasses they loved so much.

"Don't you just love a good race before the school year?" Lafayette grins, breathing in, walking confidently.

"I could do without the smell," Ben says, hiding his smirk behind his hand, pretending to use to shield his nose. The races are always fun, a last chance to relax before the drudgery of school.

"Bah!" They scoff, giving Ben a smirk. "What's the smell of melting rubber against the smell of victory in your hands! See that stud over there?" They point at a handsome boy, looking to be around their age, his hand fiddling with a comb. "His name is Jonas and I want to impress him. I need you to do your best, mon cher."

"I thought I was always at my best."

Ben thinks he might have seen the boy before. Around at a carnival or one of the school events, he's cute for sure. Definitely Laf's type.

"You are, you are," they laugh, kissing his cheek before jumping into their car, already prepared. "Now! It shall be pretty easy, I think," they lean back, looking at their watch. "Just throw a few nails or two and their wheel will deflate slowly. No harm done," they smirk and wave at the cute Jonas boy. "Oh, also, we're going against Washington."

Washington. The name is familiar to Ben, he knows he's heard it in the halls at school, knows that Laf is familiar with the guy on some level but that's about it.

"Color me excited," he says. Distracted as he rummages around under the seat for the nails that Laf keeps hidden under the seat. He isn't pulling them out just yet, last thing they need is for Ben to show their hand too soon. But he wants them on hand for when he needs to toss them.

"How long do we have?"

"Fifteen minutes," they spoke around a cigarette, lighting it before placing their long, long legs over the door of the pilot seat, attracting the attention of a few people. "I told you we'd have to wait, cher, we should've left later. Besides, being late is, ah, fashionable?"

"Fashionable or not, being late in a race usually means we lose, Laf," Ben says with a laugh. Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have pushed for them to leave early. Laf didn't need to know that. He watches as a group of guys walk past, laughing and shoving at each other. "Besides I don't mind having some time to enjoy the view."

"Ben? My little Ben, thinking of _enjoying_ the view of a rowdy bunch of greasers?" Lafayette smirks, lifting their cigarette from their cherry red lips. "My my, Benny, you've grown. Did you discover the wonders of sucking a nice dick?"

If Laf says anything Ben is blaming his rising blush on the heat.

"I'm— it... I didn't—" he cuts himself off to nervously adjust his own sunglasses "—you are horrible."

Lafayette let out a loud laugh, their voice rough from cigarette smoke. "Oh, sweetheart, you're adorable," they move to rest their head comfortably on his lap, blowing the smoke in his face, making him cough. "You're so cute."

Ben waves the smoke away with a grimace, "I am not just cute." The moment the words are spoken he wishes he could pull them back out of the air.

"Oh, really?" They smirk. "What are you, then?"

But before they had time to add some other lewd comment, a cool bottle of soda is dropped on their stomach and they look up to see John grinning at them. "You're late, Laurens," they huff.

"I thought you said being late was fashionable?" Ben says as he snatches the soda before they can grab it. Flicking a stray chunk of ice sliding it's way down the side off to melt against the concrete.

John glances at Ben with a raised brow, "got thirsty and stopped to grab some drinks. It's not like the race started and ended without us, don’t flip your lid."

"Just get in, Laurens," Lafayette steals Ben's soda and sits up in the pilot's seat, drinking from the bottle greedily. Laurens snickers as one of the boys watching them trips over his feet.

"Damn, that's good," they pat John's cheek. "Good boy. Where's Hammie?"

"I'm right here," Alex says as he flings his bag and then himself into the car, grabbing at John's sleeve to tug xem in after him. "Are we doing this or what?" John leans heavily into his side despite the heat and the autumn sun beating down on them. Laughing when Alex nudges his shoulder with the smallest effort possible to at least put up the front of wanting space.

"No really, what was that shit about fashionable?" xe asks at the same Ben swings into the passenger’s seat.

"And have you actually raced Washington before, Laf?" Ben asks, all innocent smiles.

"I have raced Washington before," they reply, shrugging, taking a lungful of their cigarette before flicking it away, blowing out a swirl of smoke.

Alex glances at Laf in the rearview mirror before nudging at John's shoulder again. "Isn't that the guy who hangs out at the docks all the time with his asshole friends?"

Ben blinks, turning in his seat to look back at Alex, "is he really?" He had heard about them, the Vernons. Some of the other students said that they were even more standoffish than your average greaser. Always on the defensive about something, always ready to kick the shit out of anyone that even thought of coming into their so-called territory.

"Yeah," Lafayette shrugs. "I mean, we don't know each other that well. He's, ah, how do you say? Unique? He has an interesting plane of thought and I like how he races. He's sharp," they shrug.

Alex, John and Ben all give them a strange look but Lafayette just shrugs it off.

Whatever they might have said in reply is drowned out by the rumble of engines and the swell of cheering and shouting that rises from the crowd of gathered teens. Anticipation thick in the air. Well, Ben thinks, if this is the same Washington then it will be good to knock him down a peg or two.

Lafayette roared up the engine, tossing the soda bottle to the back where John barely catches it. Yet when they reach the starting line, Soda Boy leans over their window, clucking his tongue. "Sorry, Lafster. No copilots in this one."

"What? No copilots?" They scrunch up their nose.

"Little Missy Elizabeth Schuyler wanted a clean race and she charmed the pants off of everyone."

"Bah! Fine! Clean race," they say, waving away their friends, who start to climb out warily. "I can do this. I've been racing since I came to America! Let me show you how the French do it."

"This is bullshit," John mumbles under xyr breath as the three of them clamber out of the car.

"I can win this, Laurens," Lafayette smirks confidently. "Just you watch."

Their three friends step back worriedly, watching all the cars get into place, each driver shooting threats and obscenities as usual. Then Peggy Schuyler gives a holler and the cars shoot off.

"Think we should be worried?" Ben asks.

"Nope," Alex says, words mumbled around the cigarette balanced between his lips and he digs for a lighter. "Laf'll kick ass like they always do."

It was the blaring sound of wheels on concrete that always did it for Laf and they gave their ceiling a slap and whooped as they rounded up to third place before even the first lap finished, grinning widely. The cheers of the crowd can hardly be heard over the engines. It doesn't stop anyone from screaming their loudest. Voices already going hoarse and ragged.  Excitement buzzing under skin as the gap for first place closes inch by inch.

It's only when Arnold catches up to Lafayette that everyone realizes this can't end well.

It happens so fast. One moment Lafayette's eyes are wide and the next, their car is upside down and Alex is screaming their name. The race continues save one car, who hits the brakes faster than it should and George Washington is out, rushing to the wreckage.

Alex takes off at a run around the edge of the track to where Laf's car sits smoking. Ben and John hot on his heels.

"Gil! Gilbert, goddamn it, I've told you a thousand times to slow on a turn!" George gasps out as he pulls Laf from the car, looking sick, heart dropping as he realizes their head was bleeding from the temple. "Fuck."

"LAFAYETTE!!"

At first all they can see is the blood, how there seems to be more of it every second. The panic gripping their chests like a vice lending them speed, allowing them to reach the wreck just as George was laying Laf out on the concrete. Trying to wake him up.

"Mon tête..." Lafayette groans, hand moving to their temple. "C'est...?"

"You're a fool," George sighs, pressing his favorite bandana against the wound.

"Laf, are you okay!?"

"What happened?"

"Did Arnold fucking run you off the track?"

Their words mix into a heap as they crowd around their friend. Alex almost running into George in his haste, reaching over to lift the bandana just enough to check the wound himself before reapplying pressure.

"You're crowding them, stop, they probably have a concussion," George commands, voice firm, before checking their head for bumps, wrists for broken bones or sprains. "Seems like they're just bruised up but I'm gonna take them to the hospital. Just in case. Gil, dollface, can you look at me?"

"Gee?" They moan.

"The hell, we're going too," John says. Alex glowers at George all the while, ready to move in to help his friend at even the hint of a wrong move on George's part.

"Hey," George ignores their friends, smiling at Lafayette. "Damn, Dolly. You took quite a fall."

"Arête, connard, my head explodes," they groan. "What's happened?"

"You got into a wreck, is what," Ben says before George could reply. "The car is totaled and you're hurt, we're taking you to the hospital." This last part with a look leveled at George. Daring him to ignore or step over Ben's words, if Ben had to rearrange his teeth to get the point across he would.

"Alright," they drawled, trying to stand but they promptly fell to the concrete. Or would've, if the pretty boy they'd wanted to impress hadn't swooped in and caught them. Ben saw George grit his teeth.

It took moment for Ben to dig the name up, buried under slowly receding adrenaline and panic as it was. Last thing Laf would want is to bleed all over some heartthrob they had been swooning over. So as John ducks over and loops one of their arms over xyr shoulders Ben plays interference. Trying to put space between Laf and the boy while smiling his nicest.

"Thanks Jonas, but we've got this from here. We just want to get them to the hospital."

"You sure?" The tall greaser asks, frowning. "They don't look very well..."

"I'll drive," George says, almost talking over him, and checks Lafayette once more before beckoning them all to his car.

"We're quite sure," Ben says, keeping himself between them. George takes Laf's other arm as Alex rushes forward to the car and opens one of the doors to the backseat. They bracket Laf between Alex and John in the backseat while Ben slides into the passenger's seat. Twisting back to se he can watch Laf as Alex mother hens over them.

"Fucking _'they don't look very well'_ ," Alex mocks, "like that isn't the exact reason we want to get them to the hospital."

"He's an idiot," George scoffs, driving out of the race and back to the road. "Just check that they're conscious and not losing too much blood. God, I told them to stop racing, they're too rash," he clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes a little. "Fucking idiot."

Ben glances over at George, Laf had said they didn't each other well but this... these are not the words of someone who doesn't know the other well.

"I know what I'm doing, we're not a bunch of wimps ass—" John catches himself, teeth clacking together as he shuts his mouth. Alex distracted with caring for Laf.

"What John means is that none of us are unfamiliar with caring for head wounds, which always bleed like hell," Ben says.

"Yeah, neither am I, but they may need stitches," he replies, taking a turn. "And they've always been a whiny one. Always complaining. So let's just get them checked. No harm done. Where the hell are my cigarettes?!" He groans. "Fuck. Left them at the race. Fuck it, whatever. Forgot to ask: names? Pronouns?"

Ben sighs, finally turning to sit properly in the seat. This is definitely more concern than any acquaintance would show. Well, not his fucking business at the moment.

"I'm Benjamin Tallmadge and that—" he reaches back to point at Alex "—is Alexander Hamilton, we both go by he/him. One the other side of Laf is John Laurens, who goes by xe/xyr/xem." This question isn't something he expected from a greaser, especially a Vernon. Usually they see a pretty face and proceed to chase it's skirt until they're distracted by another pretty face or a fight.

"Got it," George nods, looking ahead, jaw squared as he sometimes looks through the mirror to Lafayette.

Most of the drive passes in tense quiet, broken only by Alex in the backseat keeping up a litany of nonsense to keep Laf awake and aware. John occasionally also joining in as Laf's answers and replies are all distracted but relatively clear. Ben can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief once they pull up to the emergency doors.

"My skirt," their accent is thick as they get them out of the car. "Where's my skirt? I'm wearing shorts."

"You wanted to wear the shorts because of the race today, Laf. You didn't want your skirt to get in the way," Ben says soothingly.

"Didn't they bring a skirt?" Alex whispers as George takes an arm so Laf is held up between the two tallest of them.

"They did but that was in the _burning car_."

"Ah..."

"My _car_!" They whine and George shushes them softly, kissing their curls before letting them down so there's no pressure on their scalp. "Gee," they looked so dizzy, knees shaking.

Alex peels himself away from their side to rush over to the nurse's desk to bully them into seeing Laf the moment they’re through the doors.

"I'll take a look at you car later, Laf, I'm sure we'll be able to do... something."

Ben tries to hide his wince at John's hesitation. The car had looked really bad from what he could tell but he wasn't the mechanic of their group.

"You'll buy another in a week, don't fret it, but this one is ape," George replies and he stumbles as Laf throws their weight into him. "Damn, dollface, now's not the time to get cranked," he teases gently, rubbing their back. "Come on, doll, let's stitch you up."

Alex comes back with a couple harried looking nurses who lead them off to a bed where George and John can place Laf, then they're waved off. Left to hover at the edges as the nurses examine their friend. With nothing to do George goes outside to smoke a cigarette he finds around on his leather jacket, leaning against the wall, taking out a comb for his hair.

Ben stays behind long enough to get an update on Laf's status before he follows George, quiet on foot so he can watch the other man for a moment as he digs out a cigarette and lighter. He knows he won't be able to tell much from him just from observation, every answer he needs... he wants, will require actually talking to him. And with Alex fully preoccupied with Laf's care, and John preoccupied with making sure Alex doesn't drive the doctors and nurses insane, he's going to be on his own with this.

He makes himself known stealing the lighter and a cigarette from the pack before George can slip them back into a pocket.

"The doctor said it's just a concussion, Laf'll be fine. They wouldn't mind keeping them overnight just to be sure though," he says, the flame illuminating his face for just a moment in the dying light of the day.

"Good to know," he hums. "Ain't ya a pretty thing to be smoking it up like that, kitten?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow.

Oh, he did not.

Ben smiles around the cigarette, overly sweet, before sighing the smoke out in a long stream that he doesn't bother to direct away from George’s face.

"I do what I like, aren't you a bit of a Greaser to apparently care about a Rioter? Last I checked Vernons didn't exactly play nice with us."

George smirks, leaning closer to Ben. "Oh, I can play real nice if you want me to, sugar lips."

His arm slips around his waist, pulling him closer.

Ben goes stiff, before pushing George back by the shoulder roughly.

"Lay dead, greaser boy. I'm not some skirt for you to chase and dump in the dirt when you're done with. I'm here because my friend got hurt while racing you and you're acting pretty buddy buddy for some reason. How do you know Laf?"

"Racing," he replied, undeterred by his standoffish behavior. "And you're not just a skirt, baby, your pretty eyes stunned me when I saw them," he gave him a once over. "Though the skirt  _ is _ nice."

"Laf knows Arnold through racing too, but Arnold didn't jump out of his fucking car and then cruise us to the hospital did he?"

"Arnold is a grade A nowhere and he doesn't give a fuck about anyone but his own dick," George replied. "But he's a good driver. And he isn't _that_ bad once you get to know him," he leaned closer to Ben, taking the cigarette he'd stolen to take a drag. "And anyway, I go to the same school as Lafayette."

Ben snatches the cigarette back, undeterred and uncharmed. "What school do you think I go to? I never see you around, you skip every day, all the Vernons do. When you are at school I never see you talking to Laf."

He's starting to wish that Alex was out here with him, the two of them could always run verbal circle around others. He'd have his answers by now.

"Look, that's none of your business, yeah? You're a curious one. Bet you're smart, too," George leans over again and blows some smoke from his nose. "Hell, look at you, you’re such a kitten" he begins to chuckle.

His hands snaps out and connects with George's collar bone, holding George at arms length away. "Back. The fuck. Off. If you aren't going to answer my questions then fine. I'm going back inside to check on _my friend_." And with that Ben drops his half finished cigarette in the dirt. Grinding it beneath the heel of his sneaker before storming back through the hospital doors.

"Bet you're dying for a piece of this!" He shouted at him, snickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find myself, Comp, [here on Tumblr](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com) and you can find my lovely Co-author, Lafcentric, [over here on tumblr](http://readytobebolder.tumblr.com)!! Come talk!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lafcentric made a playlist for our fic! You can get it here!

The wreck is the talk of the school. The Riots drawing more attention than is average courtesy of Lafayette's bruised temple, which they don't bother to hide. Anger still buzzes at the back of Ben's mind whenever he thinks of the incident with Washington outside of the hospital. So the extra stares and whispers of the student body don't help. Especially when he overhears some tenth graders muttering about Washington actually coming to school for once.

" _ Attendez _ , he came?" Lafayette's eyebrows shoot up to their hairline.

"Why would he come?" John scoffs as Alex's eyes drift to Lafayette, who pretends they don't know.

"There he is," Ben drawls, unimpressed, and he sees Lafayette push a stray curl from their face, about to speak to Washington when he merely pats their shoulder and passes them, smirk on his face as he crowds Ben.

Ben doesn't even bother to hide his annoyed sigh, dropping his books roughly on the short wall surrounding the sad little flower bed in the school “garden” before hopping up to sit next to them. He isn’t going to let Washington scare him off, not at all.

"What do you want?" he asks.

He notices Alex nudge John and whisper something out of the corner of his eye. He hasn't told any of them about the "conversation" he had with Washington yet. If the man is determined to keep bothering him then it would probably be a good idea to do so as soon as they were alone.

"Just checking in on you, Kitten, I was sure worried all that blood was gonna get to ya," he leans into Ben’s space, arm moving to rest on the fence, wrist touching his thigh. "Not a nice thing to see before school starts, right? That's why I came, so you’d have a bright morning," he smirks.

Alex's “ _ oooh…! _ ” is loud enough to attract the attention of a few straggling students, who crowd slightly around the group.

"I don't know where you got this idea that I'm some delicate flower but you might want to ditch that as fast as possible,” Ben glares.

"Kitten, I'd lower your voice," George says cautiously but not unkindly. "Cause I know your type, sugar lips, and you," he leans closer and feels smug when Ben blushes hard. "Have never even kissed anyone. You're a  _ kitten _ . Sweet, naive, tiny, wearing that cute skirt? Yeah. I’ve figured you out."

The sound of a scoff is heard and by the tone of it, it is Lafayette, who has crossed their arms and is giving George an unimpressed look but Ben shoves hard at George's shoulder at the same time as John steps between them.

"Keep talking to my friend like that and we're going to have a fucking problem," xe say as xe get up in his face.

"Whoa, hey, cool it!" Schuyler says, rushing over to Washington, Knox and Greene hot on his heels. "What's a Riot punk like you gonna do to the man?"

"Pip, don't," Greene says to his friend, grasping him by the back of his collar, pulling hard. "Leave the kids alone. They're just having a good time. Not worth it. George, come on, let's kick it."

"Yes," Lafayette says icily, arms crossed, eyes on Washington's. "Kick it. Disappear."

"A good idea," Ben adds, voice cold and flat.

"And get bent while you're at it," Alex grits out.

"Hey, squirt," Greene glares at Alex, pointing at his face. "You treat us with respect, yeah? You're only popular in this school cause you're Runaround Sue," he scoffs. "Except you’re more pathetic ‘cause you’re a guy"

Alex is so stunned that Greene actually did not misgender him that his mind goes blank and a retort dies on his lips. It doesn't stop Ben from lurching off the low wall and grabbing him by the collar, though. "Maybe we'll treat you with respect when you actually earn it, cause right now you're all just a bunch of punks looking for a beating."

Greene laughs right in his face, and the Vernons all follow, looking genuinely amused. "Kitten has claws!" Knox snickers and George smirks before he suddenly looks away, eyes avoiding Lafayette's.

"That's real cute, doll," Greene easily shakes Ben off. "See you all around, losers!" he laughs as the Vernons leave.

"Get bent, you fucking squares!" Ben shouts.

"Where the fuck do they get off doing that," John says, arms folded angrily, still itching for a fight.

"Washington was like that at the fucking hospital too," Ben grinds out, hand clenching and unclenching as he turns back to the wall. Unable to calm down at the moment, no matter how hard he tries.

"Washington is like that," Lafayette mutters, looking angry and hurt at the same time, looking like they’re about to give an angry speech in their mother tongue when they just take their backpack and leave the gardens, steps quick.

The rest of the Riots jog for a minute to catch up with Laf before their pace is able to even out. Ben clutches his books tight as he angrily puzzles over Washington's ridiculous mood swings. How he could actually be so caring about Laf but still the rest of them like shit... he must be a damn good actor.

"Ben!"

His head swivels at his name, Alex has him by the shoulder as they march along, "Good to see you back on earth."

"Sorry, I'm just..." Ben groans.

"I know, but what was that about the hospital?" Alex asks, brow furrowing.

"He tried tried to flirt with me!" He says, fuming. "Right as Laf was given the okay! What kind of guy does that? Calling me all sorts of pet names, telling me  _ who _ I am when he knows  _ nothing." _

He doesn't catch what John grumbles, not over Alex loudly swearing, but there is no way to miss the way Laf turns to look at him. Shocked, maybe hurt? They've finally rounded to the front of the school where more students are loitering before the first bell ring.

"He's an entitled asshole. Him and all those other fucking Vernons, think they rule the goddamn school because their daddies are rich," Alex hisses.

Lafayette opens their mouth, about to say something when they fall quiet and they just stare at Alex, chewing on their lower lip.

"Next time we'll just kick their asses of the bat, no waiting around for them to get a word in. No time to let them think they're so smart!" Alex continues, oblivious to their dilemma.

"Yeah," Lafayette whispers, holding their books tightly to their chest and they're saved from any questions by the bell ringing loudly. Alex has never seen them walking so hastily to chemistry before. They separate off to their classes, the four of them not having any together again until A lunch when they all meet again in a free study period in the library. It easy, during the first two classes, for Ben to focus on his work and ignore the confrontation in the gardens that morning. It's in his 3rd class that he remembers.

George Washington is in this class.

As George slouches in the seat behind him, bouncing his feet against the bar of Ben's chair, Ben wants nothing more than to scream.

"You seem stressed, sugar lips," he whispers when the Mr. Wilcox gives his back to the students. "Something bothering that pretty head of yours?"

"Lay. Dead." It takes everything Ben has not to shout it, his temper rising with each word George whispers.

George snickers, endlessly amused by Ben's responses, and he slowly raises his foot. He means to push his chair, make some noise so the teacher looks at Ben wrong, but he accidentally catches his skirt with the toe of his boot and he's about to apologize when Ben glares daggers at him, catching his ankle. For such a sweet looking kitten the grip on his ankle is strong. Stronger than George anticipated by far, and when Ben jerks on his leg George almost slides out of his seat, his already slouched position giving him no traction. The kids next to them stare wide-eyed, several obviously trying to muffle their mirth at the scene.

"Lay dead or get bent," Ben hisses. And like just that he releases George's ankle and faces forward just in time for Mr. Wilcox to turn around and start lecturing George on his posture. The rest of the class passes without major incident, despite the fact that George throws pieces of paper at Ben’s head like a toddler.

While a third of the student body surges towards the lunchroom Ben makes his way for the library, throwing himself in the secluded corner the Riots long have claimed as their own. Throwing his books down on the circular bench with a frustrated noise before fisting his hands in his hair.

"I'm going to end up knocking Washington's teeth out!"

Lafayette winces but Alex laughs. "The hell did he do?”

"He wouldn't leave me alone! The entire class. He even tried to lift my skirt!"

Alex's laugh dies on an awkward cough.

"And you didn't actually punch him for that?"

"No, John. Not with Wilcox right there at the front of the class. I caught his ankle and almost pulled him out of his seat though. He got an earful from Wilcox for 'sitting improperly' which... funny, but then he wouldn't stop flicking junk at the back of my head."

"He tried to pull your skirt up?" Lafayette's eyes are wide they gape at Ben. " _ Quoi _ ?"

"With his foot, yeah," Ben sighs, sinking into the threadbare cushions. Now that's he's safe with friends there's not much he can do to stop some latent panic from leaking into his bones. He crosses his arms tight across his chest and glances back up at the others. "He has A lunch right? Cause I don't want to see him at lunch."

"He does," Lafayette stands. "I'm going to the bathroom."

They leave for the neutral bathrooms, thinking hard about George’s attitude when they look up and find him waiting by the door. He probably knew they’d eventually go to the only gender neutral bathroom at school and  _ wait  _ for them. Lafayette though, mad beyond belief, scoffs when they see him and then turn on their heel, ignoring his calls and the hurried footsteps behind them.

"Laf! Wait! Come on, doll," he shouts as he chases after them, glad the corridors are empty and he isn't making a scene. Just as he catches up to them he reaches to grab their arm only for it to be yanked out of his grip. "Come on, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, you need to talk to  _ me _ ?" They turn around so quick that George almost collides with their smaller figure. "About what? How to fuck one of my  _ best friends _ ? I think you already got that, don't you?" He spits out. "Or would you rather just lift up his skirt as if you were fucking André? God, you're the  _ worst, _ " their accent is slipping. Their eyes are deeply hurt, more hurt than angry as they turn to look away. "You came to flirt with Ben instead of checking on me after a car accident.  _ Que se passe-t-il _ ! I genuinely thought you cared, George!”

"What? No I— Laf I did want to— I was— things just got out of hand earlier!" George stumbles over his words in a rush to get them out before Laf can get away. Desperate to make his friend hear what he was saying. "And I wasn't trying to lift Kitten's skirt! I swear!"

It's the wrong thing to say, Lafayette's features harden as he calls Ben  _ Kitten,  _ of all things. "Don't call him that," they snap. "He's not your kitten. He's not your plaything, he’s a person! You're a disgusting pig if you think that's actually gonna work. With my  _ best friend. _ " They take a deep breath, shoulders falling. "I thought you came to check on me. Guess I was wrong. Of course you’d come to school only to chase a skirt."

"Laf I was worried, I did come to check up on you. I swear. You gotta believe me," he pleads as reaches out to put a hand on Laf's shoulder.

They slap it away, shoulders hunching. "Don't touch me," they hiss at him. "Go back to your greasers and leave me alone. Don't bother going to Nina's tomorrow. I ain't going."

It's like ice sinking in George's gut. Their meet ups at Nina's have been the only thing they've really had that's just them for far too long. The one thing they have left from before teenage angst and high school cliques and their gangs divided them.

"Laf no, please, I'm sorry, Doll. Come on. We don't— I'm sorry, okay? I am I really am."

Lafayette looks away, arms crossed, looking ready to get out of that hallway when George gently grasps their waist and they feel their knees shake. No. No. They're supposed to be angry.

George is so careful. He not used to fighting with Laf, at all. shoving and roughhousing and all that entails comes with the territory with the Vernons, with Laf it has always been different. They've fought but never had real knock down drag outs like this before.

"I'll explain at Nina's Laf, I promise," He says quietly, pulling back to take a look at the bruising on their temple. "You are okay, right?"

"Why do you care? All you think about is sex," says Lafayette, being real hypocrite. They both know it's a lie, know that the truly promiscuous one is Lafayette, but they look at George and see him biting his tongue, swallowing the accusations and instead sighing, pulling them closer. And maybe their heart leaps. And maybe they try to ignore it, looking away from him again.

It makes George want to somehow reverse time, to undo all the stupid shit he pulled this morning and fix whatever he fucked up. But he can't.

"I swear, Doll, I'm sorry. I was being an ass, you know how I am."

"Say it again," they say, hip cocked to the side, lips pursed. They want him to say it, to admit his mistakes and tell them they're right. Maybe they're petty but it's George and they really hate it when he ignores them. They hate it when he gets stupid for a pretty face. They  _ hate  _ it.

George rubs a hand over his face and bites back a groan. "I was being an ass, I'm sorry."

"Was?" They cock an eyebrow, unimpressed, waiting for him to suck up to them.

"Am, okay? I am an ass," George moves back in close, hand resting lightly on their elbow, "If I buy you dinner at Nina's will you forgive me?"

Hook, Line, and sinker.

"Fine," they huff before grasping the leather collar of his jacket, pulling him closer. "But if you lift another skirt without permission from the one wearing it, I'm going to gas your ass. You dig?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I swear that wasn't—" before George can launch into his explanation the bell for B lunch's start rings. The pounding of feet and the voices of hundreds of students fill the corridors and Lafayette and George tense up, knowing their time alone together is up.

“We’re not done talking about this,” Lafayette sighs, their hand moving his away from their elbow. "Bye, Gee," they whisper, quickly moving out of the hall before they're seen together.

Laf makes is back to the library just as John, balancing a purloined lunch try with three overflowing fry baskets, is sliding ten dollars over the counter to the librarian. The Riot’s bribe so the old woman doesn't rat them out for eating and bringing food into the library instead of trying to deal with the lunch room rush and crush for seating.

"Hey, what happened? You fall in and have to swim back out?"

"I ran into Fred," they reply, the lie coming easily since they all know Fred. Mostly from gossip at two am on their bedroom, all four huddled together. "We made out and I'm going to his place on Thursday."

" _ Ooooh _ saucy," xe laugh, "gotta give use details on Friday."

Ben and Alex are leaning into each other, heads bent over a book when they get back to their little hidey hole. Both of them perking up at the smell of the fries.

"Hey," Lafayette sits beside Ben in a better mood than before, but not too much.

Ben smiles over at him, the mood that had been settling over him as Laf left lifted in that time. Stealing a handful of fries even as Alex takes an entire basket for himself.

"Hey yourself, everything alright?"

"Peachy," they fake a smile, taking out books as they think about George and the delicious dinner they'll share tomorrow.

The rest of their lunch and free period passes without any incident. John needles Laf over their apparent date with Fred, Alex and Ben get reabsorbed in their book which Laf and John find out isn't even related to any of their actual studies. It's calm, it's relaxing, it's just what they all need after the excitement of the first half of their day.

When Alex comes into their fifth hour Studies of Rock and Roll class Ben is determined not to let Washington, who follows Ales in just a minute later, ruin his mood.

George behaves, despite the fact that he is bored out if his mind and bothering Ben is tempting. But Laf is already mad at him and he'd be a fool if he pissed them off any more.

Ben and Alex leave the class arm in arm and George watches them go, watches as they meet up with Laf all smiles and laughter before going into their next class. After that he doesn't see them again, not until the end of the day when he sees Ben making his way across the grounds at the front of the school alone.

He means to apologize. He truly does. He walks over to Ben, hands deep into the pockets of his leather jacket. "Hey, Kitten," he calls and he sees the tension in Ben's shoulders. "I just wanted to say—"

"Don't call me that!" Ben whirls on him in a sudden fury, catching George off guard.

"Sorry! Sorry, ki... Ben. Benjamin, was it?" George says softly, hands raised placatingly. "Look, I wanted to say sorry about the accident before. I really didn't mean to lift up your skirt, that's... That's really not okay," he rubs the back of his neck.

Ben deflates a bit, not quite as on guard as he was. He eyes George carefully as his clutches his books tightly to his chest before nodding slowly. "Okay, apology accepted." With that he turns, going back to his quick march across the lawn.

"Wait!" George calls. He wants to ask about Laf, knows that they're hiding something about how they feel about the accident but they just won't say. Ben could have the answers. Ben can talk to him. Yet it's a grave mistake to grasp his wrist and pull gently, because the boy isn't expecting it and his books fall to the mud. Whatever hair thin amount of patience George's apology has allowed him snaps and Ben lashes out. Using his momentum to slam his fist into the side of George's jaw as hard as he can. It sends George skidding into the mud and Ben stumbling a couple steps. Both breathing heavily.

Distantly they can hear their names being shouted. Ben ignores it to crouch down and scoop up his books before stalking off to where the rest of the Riots were crowded around John's beat up car. Now they're running across the parking to Ben even as he marches towards them, head held high.

"George!" Knox rushes to him, Schuyler right after, the two of them helping George up as Greene checks his bleeding lip. "Are you okay?!"

George's eyes are glazed over, wide, searching around when a stupid smile graces his lips and he let's out a little hysterical laugh.

"George?" Greene frowns, alarmed. "What the hell happened?"

"I got punched by an angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find myself, Comp, [here on Tumblr](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com) and you can find my lovely Co-author, Lafcentric, [over here on tumblr](http://readytobebolder.tumblr.com)!! Come talk!!


	3. Chapter 3

Lafayette hesitates on their Thursday meetup for the very first time that night, at three am, the usual time when they'd meet George at Nina's Diner. They have their hand on a cigarette, leg bouncing, eyes looking around nervously. Their other arm is still inside a cast, makeup worn over the day and they tell themself that they don't have to look good for George. Especially not today, when he's been such an ass to Ben. To their friends. They ignore the relief on George's face when he walks in and sees them. They remind themself of what Ben said about george lifting his skirt, his antics in the school garden, the way the grabbed at Ben at the end of the day. All so that when George slides into the booth across from them they can keep their face even.

"So do you know what you want? I did say I would buy you dinner, Doll," he says, entirely too cheery.

"I want explanations," they say firmly, eyes cold as they meet his, almost glaring. "After that, maybe I'll stick around for dinner."

George freezes as he pulls a menu out from behind that salt and pepper shakers, blinking at Laf for a moment before dropping the menu back down on the table with a 'thwap' and scratching at the back of his head.

"So where do you want me to start?"

"Skirt lifting," they glare, perfect nails tapping against the table.

There's some satisfaction in watching George drop his head into his hands before looking back up at them with a pleading expression. "I swear I wasn't trying to lift his skirt, I didn't— wou— I would never. You know I wouldn't," he says with a heavy sigh. "I was trying to push his chair, my foot caught his skirt, Doll. I swear."

"First of all, don't pull the I would never card on me because you've done a lot of things in your life that I never thought you'd be responsible of," Lafayette says, serious and cutting. "But yes. I believe you. If nothing because I know you hate non-consensual shit, thank you for being a decent human being. Now, tell me: why the fuck did you come to school to harass Ben?"

For a long moment George just opens and closes his mouth, doing a remarkable impression of a fish.

"I promise that I came to see you, really I just...."

"Got distracted. Yes. Got it. Nice to see that you're having fun when you actually come to class," Lafayette looks away, to the window, frustration seeping from their every pore. "Nice to see I mean so much to you," they whisper, eyes turning sad, starting to shine with unshed tears.

"Oh, come on, Laf, Dollface. I didn't mean to... Ben just got all worked up at the hospital and it was adorable. I got carried away." He reaches across to take one of Laf's hands, fingers just brushing the back of their hand.

They snatch their hand away, rubbing their eye, careful of their makeup, "Oh, sure. A pretty face is more important. I couldn't ever forget about George Washington's priorities," they spit.

"That's not true," he mumbles, sliding into a slouch. The high after the punch from Ben earlier has long faded, Laf's unamused interrogation reminding him just how badly he had fucked up. These Thursday meetups at the diner were supposed to be fun. A way for them to stay friends even when high school tried to pull them apart. Now it just felt like George was doing that well enough on his own.

"I gotta keep up that front, y'know? What they'd do if..." he trails off with a groan. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Yeah, that front that you don't care about anyone but yourself," they whisper, looking away from him, anger fading into sadness. "Sometimes I wonder if it's really a front or if it's just who you've become."

George sinks further into the booth's bench. Wholly ashamed of himself without an idea on what to do to fix it.

"M'sorry, Gil. I don't... what do you want me to do? How can I fix this?"

"Fix what?" They ask tiredly, sighing. "Jesus, George, I almost died and you come to school to be a pervert? You think it's as easy as buying me dinner and we forget about it? No. Ben is my friend. He's an incredible guy and if you keep harassing him then... then..." They groan, sniffling softly as they look a George, who looks at them, hurt. "Who are you?"

"I... I was hoping I was still your friend. I want to still be your friend, and Ben's too, if he'll let me. He's not just another skirt for me to chase, I promise, I dont— I dont know what happened to me." George slumps forward, head in his hands. Suddenly immensely tired. When the fuck had he changed? When did he become some low life punk?

"His friend? Really? How the hell do you expect to become his friend when you flirt like a third grader?" Lafayette glares. "I should've just gone to Fred's," they mumble but George hears it and his fingers clench on the table edge. He wants to ask, to know why the fuck they'd be going over to that loser's house, the square wouldn't have anything good to offer Laf

"I can't help it, the only person I know prettier than him is you, dollface,” he says instead.

Lafayette blushes despite every cell in their body telling them that they shouldn't, that he's just trying to flatter them, put them on his good side. "Don't," they want to hiss but it's a mumble, and before they can pull their hand away his is entwining their fingers and—

Lafayette is weak. So very, very weak.

George's hands are warm around around theirs and they have missed this far, far too much. What their friendship used to be. What could have become if only...

"Black," they say, ignoring how George's face lights up. "With two spoons of sugar. And I want pancakes too."

George waves over the tired looking waitress, delighted that some sort of progress has been made. That their friendship isn't in complete shambles. He leans back in the booth and digs out a cigarette and lighter.

"I promise you won't regret this, dollface,” he says, reaching out to trace his fingers along the delicate bones of their wrist with his unoccupied hand.

"Yeah, right," they sigh, but their heart flutters at the delicate touch.

"Really, you're the best cat I know. I can't lose you because I'm an ass," George says, half distracted by lighting his cigarette he completely misses the effect his words have on his friend. 

Lafayette's face warms up, and they're not dark enough to hide the flush of their cheeks so they hide behind their free hand, biting their lip. They know it would probably be easier in the long run to stay mad at George. To cut their ties now to save them more pain later. But George smiles at them from across the table, smoke curling from the glowing end of his cigarette and looking so goddamn good.

"Give me one," they steal his cigarette and suck on it, glorious smoke filling their lungs

George just rolls his eyes, plucking another out of the pack and lighting it. "So how are you doing, those bruises look pretty bad and your cast… you didn’t have that earlier."

"I'm doing okay, actually," they reply, pushing a curl of their hair behind their ear. "This is just, no one noticed it at the hospital I guess, and it was hurting pretty bad after school so I went to get it checked and well… Otherwise I’m peachy. I mean, my ribs hurt so I can’t ride anyone but missionary's fine, I guess."

It’s their little revenge. George thinks himself a protector and he hates every single one of the guys Lafayette sleeps with, especially Fred Astaire - because he's good. And he's a good guy. An George knows this.

George grimaces around the cigarette. "Come on, doll. Seriously?"

"What?" They ask innocently, smiling as the waitress places their coffee in front of them. "Like you don't brag about it too.

Another grimace. "Yeah, yeah," George slides the coffee over to his side, ripping open a couple sugar packets and preparing Laf's coffee the way he knows they like before sliding it back. "Seriously though, you're okay? You were bleeding real bad for a while there."

"I'm okay," they whisper. "Shaken up but... Okay."

"Good," George reaches out and cups his hands around Laf's where they rest on the curved brown mug. "I was real worried, I'm sorry I didn't check on you sooner."

"Okay," they sigh. "This is... a downer, really is. Can we not talk about the accident?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry dollface."

There's a moment of quiet as the waitress comes back to set a plate of pancakes in front of Laf.

"So... what, uh, what are my chances with Ben?"

Lafayette frowns, looking at George. "Wait, are you serious?" Their eyebrows rise to their hairline, cigarette dangling from their lips.

George nods, almost shy as he knocks ashes into the ashtray on the table. "He's... he... oh damn, Gil, I don't even know where to start."

His smile is the sappiest expression that they've ever seen on his face. A giant dopey smile that makes something in their gut twist.

"I know he kind of hate me now but I was hoping, I don't know, I just want a chance with him. Y'know?"

Lafayette swallows, takes a deep breath, and thinks. Thinks for a second, not even that, a fraction of a second before they make their choice. The right choice, of course. Because they love George. And they love Ben.

"You do," they tell him, sipping on their coffee.

They have to force themselves not to bite down on the rim of the mug, or cry, at the way George lights up. Looking almost sickeningly lovesick as he grins as Laf.

"Shit, really? What... why— how—"

"Ben would like you if you, y'know, didn't act like an absolute monkey when he's around. He's into literature and especially history," they smile a little. "He likes philosophy, too, and his favorite artist is Frank Sinatra. He's smart, nice if you don't piss him off and if you show the fact that you can string together a coherent sentence, I think you might have a chance," they reach for the fork and stabs at a few pancakes. "Also, ditch Arnold and André if you're even thinking of wooing Ben."

"I can do that, I can... yeah, but why Arnold and André? Did they do something to him?" There's a protective flare in George's voice, low and gritty and promising some sort of retribution for whatever wrong they might have committed against Ben.

"Not my story to tell," Lafayette says firmly. "And, well, Ben also doesn't like how Arnold almost killed me. Not that you care but, y'know, that's what friends do." 

It leaves George gaping like a fish again for a moment before he buries his face in his hands. "I'm sorry..."

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that," Lafayette throws a napkin at him. "This Saturday Ben and I are going together drive-in. You could come, I could invite you, then I leave you two alone and boom, dating," Lafayette tries not to wince through their speech.

"That'd be great!" George just about climbs on the table to drag Laf into a hug, "you're the best, doll!"

Lafayette wants to slap him but they just sigh and disentangle themself from him. "You're welcome," they say, then think  _ ‘I really fucking need to move on.’ _

Oblivious, George drops back into his seat and stuffs his hand into his jacket pockets. "So is there anything else I should know? About Ben? I really want this to work out."

"Of course you do," they say dryly.

"What? Doll, come on, I swear he's not just another skirt to me."

"Well, then show that to him," they roll their eyes. "Ben just wants friends. He's never dated anyone. Ever. So I don't know what he likes, what he wants"

"Oh..." George goes quiet for a while, letting Laf eat their pancakes in peace while he mulls over something. Laf eyes him through their lashes, watching as he stares at the table top and bounces the dying stub of his cigarette bounce between his lips.

"How?" he finally asks.

"What?" They frown, confused. "Cherie, you've lost me."

"How has he never had a date? Did he just turn them all down? There's no way he's never been asked, pretty little thing like him."

Lafayette frowns, "He has standards," they spit out, defensive of Ben. "Not like you."

"Oh... you're really sure I have a chance then?"

They shrug, "As long as you treat him like a human being and not just another notch on your bed then yes, you may have a chance."

George nods, "I am, I will, I'm serious about this one. He's... like an angel." The soppy grin is back, even as George rubs at his face where the mottled bruise from Ben's punch stand out in sharp relief against his face.

Ben is an angel, he truly is. He was there when George wasn't, is there when George isn't, and Lafayette knows that Ben deserves better than George, better than a washed up greaser who has forgotten his roots. He deserves so much better but Lafayette knows that George can be good. That he can be sweet and passionate and careful and romantic.

They've just never seen it first hand. And they never will.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find myself, Comp, [here on Tumblr](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com) and you can find my lovely Co-author, Lafcentric, [over here on tumblr](http://readytobebolder.tumblr.com)!! Come talk!!


	4. Chapter 4

Alex lets out a holler as Ben downs the first bottle, uncaring of anyone who could spot them under the bleachers of the football field by their school. It is late - awfully late, but Ben really needed this. A drink and Alex can provide, can always provide for his friend. Normally it’s Laurens who joins him with his midnight excursions but Ben has had a long day and honestly? Alexander too.

"Well, Tallboy, it seems I underestimated you," he chuckles as Benny finishes the first of many bottles around them.

Ben shakes his head, the beer is shit, it taste like shit, but it gets the fucking job done and that's all he needs right now.

"Yeah, I noticed that's been happening a lot recently," he says with a playful push to Alex's shoulder, but there's no way he can completely remove the edge from his voice. That little bit of anger at fucking Washington and his asshole fucking buddies because of course Washington isn't friends with decent people. Ben can't think of  a single good person who could stand to be around the greaser.

"You mean Washington? Nah," Alexander playfully elbows Ben, opens a bottle for himself, watches the stars above their measly little beach town twinkle weakly. "Do not even give him an ounce of your thoughts, Benny. Laf already does enough of that," he grimaces, takes a drink and rolls his eyes. "And Jacky wants to race him," he chuckles.

Ben cracks open another beer, sucking up the foam that spills over his hand.

"Why? There's nothing fucking great about him or his racing!" He downs half this beer in a couple of gulps.

"Well, he's the best driver in town," Alexander mumbles, nodding slightly. "Jack looks up to him - well, did, until recently. He's got no right to pull up your skirt, to harass you like that. He's a pig."

He adjusts the bandages around his chest, wincing. They've been on for the entire day but like hell he was taking them off. Not right now. Maybe Laurens would kill him later when he finds the bruising along his ribs but. Not right now. He's having fun with Ben.

"He's Lawrence Washington's brother. Lawrence Pop? Remember the guy?"

Ben stares dumbly at Alex. Yeah, he knew who Lawrence Pop was, everyone who raced in this little town knew who he was. He was the best driver this town had ever seen. Until he disappeared out to California one day, or so the rumors said, and was never heard from again. There was no way though, Lawrence was a cool cat, and George was just a punk.

"No... really?"

"Yeah, man, he's Georgie's brother. Wonder where that bastard ran off to and why the hell his brother is a dick," he chuckles, lighting a cigarette. "I mean, shit, the least he could've done was warn him not to be a greasy little rat."

"Maybe," Ben says, smirking around the mouth of the bottle, "he left to get the fuck away from George."

Alex winces, "don't say that, man. That's too much," he mumbles into his cigarette. "Its not nice to imply your family left you because they hate you."

Like his father. Like his brother. Alex doesn't want to think about any other James in his life except maybe Jimmy Shippen who's the closet gay of the Shippen family. He's fairly cute.

"Oh... right, fuck I'm sorry," Ben sets the bottle in the gravel and fumble for a cigarette of his own. Fuck, family always complicated things, so of course Ben would eat his own foot when trying to lash out at Washington. "I'm— I'm just... y'know. They don't... I'm sorry."

"Relax, Tallboy," Alex laughs, chewing on the filter, a habit Laurens hates so obviously Alex does it more visibly. "Not like your don't have your fair share of family troubles."

Ben laughs bitterly around his cigarette. Wasn't that the truth.

"Speaking of, isn't it just a kick in the head that it was fucking Arnold that cause Laf to crash? It's almost as if he wants to ruin our lives."

"He doesn't like Laf, never did, now that I think about it," Alex frowns, thinks hard, thinks of when Lafayette talks about Arnold with disdain and a glare. "And Laf doesn't like him either."

"But Laf will make doe eyes at Washington and call him Gee when out of it? But Washington and Arnold are fucking friends? I don't get Laf sometimes, Alex, I really don't."

Alex sighs, remembers the way Laf had clung to Washington, their doe eyes. Once upon a time, he'd held a torch for the cat, thought of them while his hand was between his legs but that was a long time ago. Forever ago. When he thought he was just a butch lesbian with heterosexual traces. 

"Well," he shrugs. "You know Laf. They sleep around, maybe they've slept with Georgie boy? He seemed familiar enough with them."

Ben pretends to gag around his cigarette, takes another swig of his beer. "I don't know how they could, I could never be with someone who's all buddy with Arnold. Or André for that matter. Never. Not after what those asses did."

"Well, Laf loves sex," Alex says dryly, rolling his eyes. "And they're sleeping with  _ Fred Astaire _ of all people. I mean, he's not a greaser but he's just so fucking boring. I hope his dick is big enough to be worth it," he snickers as Ben shoves at him.

"Freddy boy probably just lays there and does nothing, makes Laf do all the work."

Alex snorts, "You think so? Wanna ask Laffy Taffy?" He grins as Ben blushes a little, cheeks reddening and not from the beer. "As if you even knew what to do, Tallboy. When you gonna snatch a goody-two-shoes boy and fuck his brains out?"

Instead of answering Ben just grabs another beer, using a nearby strut holding up the bleacher to pop the cap off quickly and chugging. Face burning bright red the entire time.

Alex just keeps laughing before moving his hips and crudely moaning to make his friend even more flustered. "Oh, oh! Freddie, faster! Harder! Oh, *yes*!"

Ben chokes at the act, spluttering beer and foam everywhere, he tosses the half empty bottle at Alex and misses by a mile.

"And when was the last time you got off without picturing John? Even though you both claim that you two aren't going steady?" He gasps once he recovers.

Alex frowns, tossing a handful of gravel at Ben, "oh, shut up. Jack and I aren't dating and never will. Xe, for one, is way out of my league," he rolls his eyes, looking at his beer bottle. "And xe's too busy with Martha Manning too..." He whispers.

"Pretty sure they haven't actually done anything..." Ben says, trailing off quietly. John's played around a bit, but xe never seem to actually be serious about it. "Besides anyone with eyes can see xyr over the moon for you."

Alex smiles slightly, touching the rim of his beer bottle. "Yeah, right," he murmurs. "A bastard immigrant from the Caribbean who wants to be a big shot lawyer. Trans. Family-less. Xe's a southern gentleman, Ben, you really think we'd go for something like me? Nah," he sighs. "I'm fine watching from afar. I'm okay with friendship. Its all I need."

"You could have more though. Come on Alex, xe probably think that you don't want anyone to with xem. Last time xe tried xyr father got all worked up about it and made John cut it off. Probably just it holding back to keep xyr dad away."

"Ben, please," he whispers. "Don't. Jack's way up high. And I'm under dirt."

Ben moves in close to loop an arm around Alex's shoulders, tugging him in close. "You're worth so much more than that, man. You're the coolest cat I know, and you're gonna do great things. Jack'll be the luckiest cat around to have you."

“Please," Alex repeated, downing his beer. "No more talk about Jack. Let's just get stupid drunk and go to Laf's to ruin their poof of the night."

Ben sighs, and squeezes Alex's shoulders again before backing off a bit. "Alright, but at least think about it?"

Maybe he'll go to John the first chance he gets. He knows that Alex has to be wrong about it, he's seen the looks that John gives him when xe think nobody is looking. Knows that they've a couple romps that have never really gone anywhere. But until then he lets Alex pull away and stretch, popping his back while Ben dusts the dirt off his skirt.

"Come on," Alex smirks, standing. "Let's go bother Laf's date."

“Alright, let's go crash a date."

* * *

Lafayette isn't truly on a date. Well, they don't count it as a date but Freddie down there between their legs probably does, with his gentle hands and wide blue eyes when they suggested he come over to their house over the phone.

"Like that," they whisper, ignoring the pinch of pain from their ribs as Fred Astaire rolls his hips. "Sweetheart, I'm not gonna bre -"

Their doorbell rings. And Lafayette would ignore it, they really would, but they hear Alex and Ben's voices and they know - the two are here to ruin their night.

So with a groan, Lafayette climbs off Fred's dick and pulls on some panties, moving downstairs with a glare.

"LAAAAAF," Alex calls, giggling as Ben pounds on the door with the flat of his hand. The beers had started to hit them on the walk over, making both of them tipsy messes at this point. causing them to lean heavily against each other and the door as they giggled and called out for their friend, completely ignoring that they were probably waking half the neighbors.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Lafayette hisses as they open the door, and Alex and Ben take in the state of undress, Ben's face turning an interesting shade of red as they pull a thin, silk robe on to conceal that, well, their cock cannot actually be contained inside their panties. Their neighbors probably hate them. "You both knew I'd be with Fred tonight!"

"Maybe that's why we're here," Alex slurs, trying to sound slay. "I mean Freddie is such a nice boy, hard to see you going for the nice ones."

Ben just giggles, pulling the collar of his shirt up to try and hide his blush in the low light. Laf was always beautiful, as if took no effort, even like this. Especially like this. He finds himself biting his lip behind his collar as he forces his eyes to stay on their face and not trail lower.

"You two are  _ ridiculous _ !" Lafayette pulls them both into their house, aggravated but... well, fondly so. They do love Alexander and Benjamin so, and the two are drunk as all hell. "I was in the middle of something!" They groan as they hear footsteps and Fred pokes his head into the living room.

"Gil? Dolly? You okay?" He asks softly, walking over to them in just his underwear and okay, Alex can now understand why Laf likes him. The guy is packing alright.

"I'm okay, cherie, wait for me upstairs," Lafayette purrs at him, kissing him deeply.

Ben's face must be hot enough to cook an egg. He's unable to take his eyes off Laf, even as Alex falls onto the couch in a fit of giggles while staring at Fred.

"I'll just put these two to bed," they roll their eyes as they pull away, shoving him lightly. "Go. Now you two, follow me," they gesture at Alex ad Ben, who already know the layout of their house well enough.

"God," Lafayette murmurs as they prepare the guest room where Ben and Alex will be sharing a bed." Just to spite you both, I'm gonna be super loud. Like, off the roof loud. And I hope you cringe," they shove Alex to the bed where he just keeps giggling. "I hate you."

Alex just laughs loudly before rolling over to get comfortable, Ben watches Laf until they're out of the room. Transfixed. Then turns over to poke at Alex's ribs.

"Bannnndages," he says, drawing out the word in attempt to not slur.

"Oh, right," Alex mumbles, taking off his shirt before dropping on the bed, letting Ben carefully - well, as careful as he can be while being drunk - take off his bandages, letting him finally breathe right. Its around then, when Alex pulls back on his shirt and kicks off his jeans that they both hear it.

Lafayette did always love to annoy them.

_ "Yes, oh God, yes, yes!" _

Ben face invents a new shade of red at the cry, burying his face in the pillow while Alex flops over to groan into his shoulder.

"Really? Did they have to?" He bemoans when a sharp cry cuts through, charged with sexual need and desperation. "Ben, I need to get some dick, why can I get dick like Laf does?"

"I don't think I'm the person to ask," Ben says in a high pitched whine as another loud moan cuts through the night.

"Is it because I'm a guy and they're non-binary? Cause it seems like non-binary people are always luckier than me," he keeps talking and Ben is actually grateful about it because it distracts him from the loud yet muffled sounds coming from Laf's bedroom in the room adjacent to theirs. Just a wall away. The mattress is squeaking and Lafayette is just so damn loud, oh my god.

"I don't— I don't think so," the headboard thunks against the wall in the other room in time to several loud groans. Ben throws his pillow over his head, accidentally smacking Alex with it in the process, but at least this way some of the sounds are muffled. The nice buzz that had found him on the walk to Laf's house already starting to fade away.

"You okay? Is this like, uncomfortable for you?" Alex sits up and slurs, eyes hazy. "I can totally barge in and tell them to stop."

"I— I mean it is but it's— I don't want to— ALEX!" Too late, Alex is already clambering over Ben's back and stumbling for the door. Swinging out in the hallway with one hand of the door frame.

Ben scrambles to get up after his friend but ends up tangled in the bedsheets instead.

He hears the door opening in the other room but it seems like it's a bit too late because Lafayette chooses then to - well, to... to come. There's a loud moan, and since the door is open - both doors are, well, Ben...

Kinda hears it like it's happening right next to him in the bed.

He buries himself back under the covers, pillow over his head, and something like shame in his throat. He shouldn't feel like this, none of his friends do. It's so easy for any of them to find a partner for a quick fuck when they want, while is always left feeling unsettled at the idea of being with someone he doesn't know.

There's voices from the other room, muffled and rushed, Alex's voice slightly raised. Then quiet. After a moment Alex is back, climbing back over Ben and dropping heavily onto the bed.

Its silent after that, and Ben can only assume that the deed is over. Yet when silence reigns over the house, he can still hear Lafayette in his head, see Alex nudging him over to some pretty boy who claims to be a gentleman, and remembers all the times John tried to get him to ask a girl out and have a quick flop. He can't do it, though. He never can think of having sex with any of them.

Yet it's so easy to replay Lafayette's moans.

He gets no sleep, instead plagued by those phantoms of sounds left over by Lafayette's activities. He eventually hears Laf and Fred wake up in the early hours so Fred can make his escape home without his parents noticing he was gone all night. Is still awake when Alex stumbles out the bedroom door, coming back a while later to rebind his chest and wander downstairs for breakfast. But he stays quiet, curled up under the blanket and wishing he had answers that always seem to elude him.

Eventually he hears the door creak open.

"Ben?" Asks Lafayette quietly, shyly, so unlike them to sound so unsure of themself. "Mon chaton, may I come in?"

"It's your house, I can't stop you," Ben says without thinking, then curling up tighter under the covers. Great, now he's being a dick to his best friend because of his own issues. "M'sorry, yeah you can."

Lafayette hesitates, sighing before closing the door behind them, sitting on the bed - Ben knows because it dips and suddenly Lafayette is turning him around, uncurling him, pulling them against their chest. "I'm sorry, mon cherie," they whisper. "I shouldn't have been so rude."

"No, you're— It's fine, we crashed your night anyway. This is just.... I don't know," Ben curls into the embrace. Blinking back tears as they sting at his eyes.

"Benny?" Lafayette cups his face, eyes wide and panicked. "What's wrong? Mon coeur, you can tell me. Whatever it is, I will listen and try to understand," they whisper, pressing their lips to his forehead lovingly.

For a long time Ben doesn't say anything. Desperately searching his mind for an excuse that seems feasible. Maybe that he's still hungover, or maybe he got a skunky beer and is feeling a bit sick. But as Laf strokes his hair out of his face, their own lined with so much concern Ben finds that he wants to do is curl in their arms and cry.

"I feel like I'm broken," he whispers weakly.

"Broken?" They ask softly, one hand caressing his hair, the other rubbing his lower back. "Ben, you are not a toy, you are a person. You can't be broken - at least I think not. What do you mean?"

"I can't be you, or Alex, or John or or anyone. I can't just— I don't—" Ben chokes off on a sob, burying his face in Laf's neck. It's all so confusing.

"Of course you can't be us, you're you, Benjamin," Lafayette says softly, holding him closer. "You're fierce and strong and stubborn and the prettiest boy I've ever met in my life. Why would you want to be Alex or John or me when you're already so wonderful?" They tip his chin up, make him look into their eyes, smiling lovingly. "You're you, Ben. And if you're not you then... who will be?"

Ben tries to meet their smile with one of his own, he really does. But he just can't, it wavers and falls as soon as it makes its way onto his face.

It's just... I can't just go find someone to hook up with, not like you guys. I can look at someone and think that they're attractive but not that i would take them home. I've tried!! John has tried to hook me up, so has Alex, but I just..." Ben shakes his head, the sobs hiccupping out and strangling his words.

"Ben—"

"I don’t understand! I can't fix what's wrong with me, I don't know what it is!"

"Ben!" Lafayette grasps his face, eyes wide and worried. "Ben, stop! Oh my God, cher, we didn't know you were ace!" They kiss his forehead. "Baby, you're not broken at all, you're okay! You're perfect just the way you are and if you don't want sex, then just don't have sex! It's okay! We still love you, we'll always love you," they coo at him.

Ben shakes his head, body wracking even harder with sobs.  "But I do, that's just it, Laf! I do want to have sex! But I don't understand how you or the others can just hook up with random people!"

Ben falls forward to cry against Lafayette's shoulder. When they glance up Laf can see Alex lurking in the doorway, worrying at the hem of his shirt and biting his lip. Eyes shining with unshed tears when they meets Laf's.

"I try but I don't— like at the race, the boys were cute but how do you just sleep with someone you don't know!? I can listen to you three chat all about your hookups but listening last night so weird cause I don't know Fred! And, and that's ok, I know why— we crashed your night. This is what I mean, how can I want sex but not— not—"

"Shh, shh, mon cheríe, shush," Lafayette gently hushes him, kisses his tears away, pulls him closer. "My sweet Benny, listen to me - you are different from us, and that is wonderful. And if you don't want to have sex with strangers, then the answer is simple: don't. You're not broken just because you don't want to fuck everything that moves, that's my job," they chuckle and are glad to see Ben snorting a little laugh. "I'm promiscuous. That's because I like sex, I love sex, and I don't mind fucking strangers. But that's me. And you're you. And you do you, what's more comfortable for you. Okay?"

"Okay..." Ben mumbles. He still isn't entirely sure they understand what he means, but he's tired. Exhausted. And they have school to get ready for and get to within the next couple hours. So he just nods, soaking up the comfort offered by his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find myself, Comp, [here on Tumblr](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com) and you can find my lovely Co-author, Lafcentric, [over here on tumblr](http://readytobebolder.tumblr.com)!! Come talk!!


	5. Chapter 5

It takes a while for them to get ready, Ben doing his best and slightly succeeding at hiding the fact that he hadn't slept and had spent a decent chunk of the morning sobbing into his friend's shirt. By some miracle they aren't late, their usual parking spot at the front of the school is empty, John's own beat up care sitting there waiting.

"I'm going to go find Jack... you'll be okay right?" Alex says, reaching out to touch Ben's elbow lightly.

"He'll be okay," Lafayette puts in after Ben nods slowly, leaning in to kiss his forehead lovingly. "He's with me, after all, and if anyone even dares to breathe in his direction, their jaw will never be the same."

"I freaked out over nothing, come on," Ben mumbles, quietly grateful for the support. Embarrassment still lingers in his bones though, following him on the walk to the small courtyard garden the Riots liked to frequent.

"Not nothing, mon chèr," Lafayette says softly, arm looped around his, nose against his temple. "I made you uncomfortable with... well, my sexual exploits -"

"Sexual exploits?" A familiar voice calls and Lafayette groans as they see George standing by the fence, looking murderous. "Gil, what the hell do you mea - oh. Ben. I... didn't see you there."

Ben goes rigid under Laf's arm, even as they pull him a bit closer to their side.

"What do you want, Washington?"

“Nothing," he whispers, eyeing Lafayette with a slightly betrayed look which they pointedly ignore. "I was, um, wondering about something, though, Benjamin?"

Ben sighs heavily, leaning more into Laf's hold. He still feels ragged around the edge from his breakdown and somehow George's presence has only made them sharper. 

"What?" It's short, a little rude, but Ben can't bring himself to care.

George sighs, rubs the back of his neck, "I'd like forgiveness, Benjamin, if I could have it, for my actions yesterday. They were childish and I... I wanna make it up to you," he offers softly, eyes warm, and Ben feels Lafayette tense a little.

Ben brings a hand up to grip the back of Laf's dress, unsure how to respond. George actually hasn't done anything to earn forgiveness as far as Ben is concerned. He can't stop his mind from replaying his stupid breakdown over and over long enough to even give it proper thought. He drops his books on a nearby rickety table so he can drag a hand through his hair, tilting his head back as tears sting at his eyes again.

"Ben? Benjipoo? Mon amour?" Lafayette asks worriedly, immediately moving in front of him so George doesn't see him, see his tears. "I'm here, I'm here, d'accord? C'est bien, everything is okay, focus on my voice, oui? Tu est bien, mon chou, mon petit," they coo, bringing their foreheads together.

The breath Ben takes in is shaky at best, but he's able to give a small nod against Laf's forehead.

"I'm ok, I'm ok, I just can't do... this right now," he says, waving a shaking hand in George's direction.

"It's okay, I'll handle it, I will, okay?" They smile softly at him, give his forehead a soft kiss, rubbing his arms. "I'll take care of you," they whisper, and it's a promise as they squeeze his jaw gently with their big, manicured hands. Lovingly, if a little awkward with the cast.

Ben nods again, glad to take a moment to just rely on Laf. He can hear George shifting uneasily on his feet, the fence rattling lightly has he bumps against it.

"Go to the library. Relax, lapin, I'll take care of all of this," they whispered, and they turn their head and for a moment their lips brush Ben's and the boy almost has a heart attack, heart leaping out of his chest, eyes widening. But Laf doesn't say anything to him. And after a moment Ben is sure he imagined it. He still traces his lips as he wanders to the library, mind and heart swimming with something wholly unfamiliar.

Lafayette watches him leave, worried to the bone and feeling guilty until George steps in and asks them, "what sexual exploits?"

And Lafayette is so angry at him, all they can say is, "Are you fucking serious?"

"I'm sorry!" George says, holding up his hands. "I don't mean it like that! It's just... after how you were going on about Fred last night... and Ben looked uncomfortable... is he okay?"

"He'll be fine as long as you don't bother him," they say, glaring slightly. "Just fuck off for the day. We'll talk later."

"Alright, alright," George mutters, "you cats won't hear another word from me today." With that George is gone, shoulders hunched while he wanders off to wherever he goes to skip school. Glancing back at Laf several time before he rounds a corner and is out of sight.

Lafayette is annoyed, they won't lie, but they hide it to favor Ben's mood as they sit beside him in the library, making sure he feels comforted and safe.

"Is everything okay?" Ben sighs, leaning into Lafayette's side.

He's still idly tracing his ring finger along his bottom lip, distracted by the imagined feel of Laf's lips on his.

"Everything is okay, chèrie," they reassure, arm moving around Ben's waist as they read from their History of USA summaries for the upcoming exam, fingers tracing his waistline absent mindedly.

Ben nods, letting his eyes fall closed, taking in all the comfort he can before the first bell rings. When Alex and John show up minutes later even they are calm, Alex choosing to draw John in a quiet conversation instead of dominating their little space as he usually does.

"I'll see you three at lunch!" Lafayette bids, kissing John's cheek and then Ben's nose, waving goodbye, circle skirt swishing.

Ben waves at them as he makes his way towards his first class as well, the Riots parting ways for the day for their classes. he's maybe just around the corner from class when he hears running feet behind him. Ben can't stop himself from sighing when he turns to see Greene and Knox jogging down the hall, laughing and shoving at each other's shoulders.

Maybe if he's lucky they'll leave him be.

"There he is," Greene elbows Knox and grins. "Hey, Tallmadge! Ben Tallmadge!"

Fuck, of course he isn't that lucky.

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood to deal with either of you today."

The pair skid to a stop when they catch up to him, shit eating grin on their faces.

"Aw, come on, now, Benny-boy," Knox wraps Ben into a one-armed hug but Ben glares and Knox quickly pulls away. "Sorry, I don't control personal space much, bud."

"You sure don't, you ass," Greene rolls his eyes and gives Ben a genuine smile. "Can we talk? Cause like, Georgie knocked our heads pretty hard after yesterday when Gi -" he groans as Knox elbows his stomach. "Ow,  _ shit _ ."

"He made us realize we were asses to you," Knox interrupted.

Ben rolls his eyes, "congratulations on becoming enlightened, what does thi shave to do with me?"

"Well..." Knox trails off with a little smile as Greene clasps his hands over his heart.

"George is a goner, kid," he states, very clearly. "He's in  _ love _ ."

"Cupid just  _ bap! _ Poked his heart right through," Knox nods solemnly. "And that's for you."

"Good for him, I don't care," Ben scoffs, spinning his heel and marching away from them without another word. Absolutely ridiculous. Once it's obvious that Ben won't fall for his tricks George will move on to another skirt to chase, it has happened before and it will happen again. Ben knows he's just another conquest on George's radar at the moment.

"Wait, wait, Tallmadge! Please!" Knox is quick to grab his arm but lets him pull away, concern and worry in his eyes. "Please, just give him a chance? The poor guy wants you real bad, he's been having a bad case of the heart eyes and you're a real nice cat, y'know."

"Yeah, and he needs to fuckin' move on fr— ow! Stop you, you piss bag!" Greene punches Knox's side. "You know he does!"

"He does," Knox agrees. "But that's not our thing to tell, airhead."

Before Ben can reply the warning bell rings, and Ben takes it as his escape.

"I'm going to be late, leave me alone." Curiosity still gnawed at him though, at whatever Greene had been about to say before Knox interrupted him.

"You fucked up," Greene tells Knox as they leave the halls, making Knox glare at him, eyes ablaze. "Hey, man! All I want him to do is move on from fuckin' Laf! God knows those two will never admit to each other how loved up doo they are for each other so we might as well... y'know, make Georgie boy happy. Especially when Laf's shacking it up with  _ Fred Astaire _ ."

First and second period pass without incident. Ben doesn't see any more of Greene and Knox in the hallways between classes and his curiosity from earlier passes without a second thought. He's almost convinced that it can be a normal day from here on out as he makes his walk to fourth period, already eager for the free study period where he can nap in the library in the comfort of his friend's company.

What he hears, though, is a giggle, and a familiar one. Lunch has just began, and no on is here save his friends, so who could be smooching it up—

Oh. Of course.

"Fred, I told you not to come, I eat lunch with my friends," Lafayette whispers between the shelves. "Oh! Ben! Hi, chèr!" They nudge Fred softly, give him a smirk. "Leave! Come on!"

"I—" Ben freezes, everything he had heard the night before playing in his head as loud as an air raid siren. His jaw seems to lock and he finds his feet rushing him out of the library as quickly as possible, a blush burning across his face.

"Ben? Ben! Ben, wait!" Lafayette calls, eyes wide and worried, rushing after him but Ben is gone and the halls are filled up and they are starting to think that for Ben to stop being unsettled, they should leave.

Alex and John find their way in a few minutes afterward, Laf sitting alone in their chosen space with Ben nowhere to be found.

"Laf? Where's Ben? Did he go home?" Alex asks, looking around in concern.

"I don't know," they whisper, eyes burning. "I don't even think he wants to see me. I'll just... stay here," they close their eyes.

Stupid, stupid. If they known Ben was ace, if they'd just known he was sex-repulsed, then they wouldn't have... they wouldn't... he said he wasn't repulsed but what if... he's repulsed by  _ them _ ?

Alex sits next to Laf, "Laf... what's wrong?"

John taps Alex on the shoulder, motioning that xyr going to go look for Ben. Alex nods and slides an arm around Laf's shoulders. Turning to comfort their friends while John leaves to find Ben, wherever he went in the school.

"I fucked up," Lafayette whispers. "Ben is  _ so _ uncomfortable, Alex. And I know it's because I'm a fucking whore. Goddamn it, my father is right," they choke out.

"Laf, no, Ben has... it's just been a bad day for Ben. It's been a crazy couple days and it's probably just catching up to him." Alex tugs Laf in closer, "and your father isn't right. Your father doesn't know jack shit."

"I made him so uncomfortable and it was a shitty ass joke that was tactless. I didn't know he felt so uncomfortable, Alex, if I'd known, if I'd only  _ asked _ , God, I'm fucking  _ awful _ ," they sob, cringing. "He probably didn't wanna tell me directly that he doesn't want me around anymore."

Alex grabs Laf's face, turning them so they look him in the eye. "That's just it, Laf. You didn't know, none of us did, Ben did such a good job at keeping it hidden for so long. None of us had any idea that he was hiding... whatever that is. He isn't going to hate you for that," he says, words coming out in a rush. He lets his hands drop and drags them through his hair. "What happened? Exactly?"

"I was making out with Fred by the shelves and... and Ben came in and saw us and... turned away. Left in a hurry," they croak out.

For several moments Alex just stares at Laf, then chokes on a laugh. Trying his best to stop himself as Lafayette glares at him through their tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just... oh my god. Laf. Ben probably just remembered what we heard last night and got embarrassed!"

"You're sure?"

"Laf if I saw you getting hot and heavy with Fred right now I would want to run and hide too," Alex says, rubbing a hand across his friend's back. "And I don't have a big question mark hanging over my sexuality right now."

They shove at his chest, huffing at the jab, blushing, "you think so?" They ask quietly, dubious, wondering if maybe this was not the end of Ben and them.

"Yeah, just watch. John will find him and when they get back he'll be blushing and apologizing for interrupting you," Alex says, smug as can be as he settles back into the bench seat.

"I'm  _ freaking out _ , John!"

"Okay, okay," John says softly, eyes understanding as Ben paces. "It's normal. Hell, it took me a damn long time to figure out I was gay, Tallboy."

"I don't even know if there is a word for this! What if there isn't!? Bad enough I couldn't stop myself from listening in on Laf last night, now I have to walk in on him and Fred and—"

"Hey! Hey!" John waves a hand to get Ben's attention, "take a breath."

"They must be so mad!"

"What? Why?" John frowns, leaning against the wall, watching Ben. "What do you mean, Benny?"

"First I broke down over my bullshit this morning, and then I can't even get over it enough to handle Washington. So Laf had to deal with  _ that  _ for me.  _ Then _ I walk on them and Fred in the library, after interrupting them last night," Ben groans, burying his face in his hands and sliding to the floor. "They must be so sick of me being so stupid."

"You're kidding, right?" John laughs softly. "Ben, you know they'd ditch every boy in town if you asked them, right? They love you, man, they love us all, and they don't give a shit about those boys more than they give a shit about you."

John's words bring the imagined kiss from this morning floating to the surface of Ben's mind, absently he begins to trace a finger along his bottom lip.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," he smiles widely. "I  _ know _ so."

Lafayette is still nervous when Ben and John come back halfway through B lunch. Ben passing money to the librarian as they enter. John balancing a tray with fries in one hand, his other draped across Ben's shoulder for comfort.

They don't look at him much, nervously touching a loose curl that has fallen off their bun.

Ben cautiously slides into the seat next to them, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

Their eyes widen and their head snaps to the side, to him, " _ Quoi?! _ Why would you be sorry?! I was the one who was a whore!"

Ben shakes his head rapidly, causing his hair to fly in a halo, "but I was that one who had a breakdown over something as stupid as a prank!"

"It wasn't a prank, it was tasteless joke that I played without knowing if you were comfortable with it," Lafayette says with guilty eyes.

"That's not your fault! I never told you!"

"I should've asked," their hand moves to his chin, pressed their forehead to his.

"No, no I should have just told you. I was so scared that you would just agree that I was broken that I hid it, and now it just ended up hurting you," Ben whispers, closing his eyes.

The pair miss the looks John and Alex exchange over a basket of fries.

"Ben, you silly, silly man," they whispered, sighing. "You're fine. You're perfect."

"Yeah right, you're the perfect one," Ben says, pulling back and grabbing for a basket of fries. That fluttery, unfamiliar feeling returning with a vengeance.

Lafayette just laughs, rolling their eyes, "perfect. Sure, Benny, sure thing."

Alex chooses this moment to groan dramatically, flopping sideways into John's lap and causing xem to blush fiercely.

"Why do I feel like I dropped into one of those cheap little novels your mother loves to read in secret so much, Ben?"

"What the fuck, Alex."

"She does read those novels," John says, laughing softly as he runs his fingers through Alexander's impossibly soft hair.

"I know she does! She hides them in the laundry room in a bucket under a mop. I still don't see what they have to do with anything," Ben huffs.

"Me neither, to be honest," Lafayette blinks.

Alex just sighs, closing his eyes and soaking up the attention from John. Unsure how describe that this entire situation between them feels like something out of one of the dime store novels. The story of the star crossed lovers who don’t realize the love that is blooming between them that has a million housewives across the country biting their knuckles and turning pages in anticipation.

"Nevermind," he says, ignoring the annoyed scoff from Ben.

"Eat up, Hammie," Lafayette tells him. "Gotta get your strength."

"I'm already strong!" Alex says, scowling across the way at Lafayette.

John laughs outright at that grabbing one of Alex's hands. "You have a mean right hook boy, but that's because you have no meat on your hands. It's like being punched by brass knuckles." To emphasize his point he curls Alex's hand into a fist, dragging a thumb over the harsh bumps that Alex's knuckles form. Alex tries to punch him just to spite him, and soon Alex and John are on the floor trying to brawl it out.

Ben nudges Laf, "are they trying to fight or fuck?" he whispers.

"Don't know, don't care, let me see what Mr. Darcy is going to do next," they hiss, eyes wide and on their Literature assignment book.

"He's going to do something dickish, cause he's a dick," Ben says, giggling as he leans across Laf to grab their book.

"He'll change," they say, eyes soft. "He likes her. So he'll change. If he truly loves her, he'll become someone better..." They trail off, sighing. "Wish it was like that in real life."

Ben lays back on the seat, twirling the book in their hands, "yeah... I guess it would be nice. To know that the answer to your questions are right around the corner."

"Or to have people change their bad habits to make you happy," Lafayette scowls. "But that's for romance books."

"Yeah, they're books hidden in buckets, not real life."

The four of them laugh at that, and lunch is light and carefree as they enjoy their back and forth banter. As B lunch winds to the end and the second half of their fourth period begins the Riots finally get back to their normal groove. John and Alex finish their scuffle, the fries are eaten, they bitch about classes and people. Until their peaceful free study time is interrupted by a small commotion at the entrance to the library. Ben peeks over the edge of their hideaway to see Greene and Knox shoving and joking as they sign into the library's log.

"You serious? That shit's so overdone, how many times have we read it?" Knox rolls his eyes as Greene shrugs.

"Dunno, man, but I can never turn down Jane Austen and Mr. Hauger does the real hard tests - oh, hey, Laf!" He pauses by them, and Lafayette sighs loudly. "Whoa, bitch alert!"

"Fuck off, Greene," Alex says, already gearing himself up for a fight.

Ben just sighs heavily from where he's laid out on the bench seat, already annoyed and exasperated just by their very presence.

"I was just wondering if—"

"Leave it," Knox says, grabbing his elbow, seeing their faces. "Seems like today ain't the right day for them."

"Thank fuck," Ben says, nothing bothering to lower his voice enough to ensure thar Knox and Greene don't hear.

"That's a bit harsh," Lafayette says softly, eyes roaming to land on Greene and Knox. The two of them aren't  _ bad _ . They're good men, if not slightly misogynistic, and they genuinely care about George. And them, because Greene had always talked about books with them and he'd even sent them a letter when they'd been at home right after leaving the hospital.

They're good guys. Better than André and Arnold will ever be. Especially better than Arnold.

"They hunted me down to bother me about George being in love with me, or some crap like that, earlier. I don't want to hear more bullshit."

"He what?" Lafayette's eyes widen and they snap their head to him. Alex and John look up and, away, in the shelves, Greene and Knox also look at Lafayette, gauging their reaction to the news.

"Loved me, acted like I was more than some skirt he wants to chase," ben says, oblivious to the others as he presses a hand to his eyes. "Give it a week and he'll get tired of me. Same way he has with every other skirt he's ever chased who didn't put out."

"Y-yeah," Lafayette says, breathing in. Hurt. "Yes."

Silence falls over their little group and persists until the bell that marks the end of fourth hour breaks it. Lafayette rushes out with hardly a word, leaving Ben confused and hurt. It's all he can do not to snap at Greene and Knox when they catch up to him.

"So about that chance..." Knox tries again.

"What  _ chance _ ?" Ben hisses.

"A chance for George," Greene says softly.

Ben looks back and forth between the pair of them for several moments, "why do you care? Are you just eager to see him discard another, what was is you said Knox? A "pretty ass in a pretty skirt" I believe?"

"Look, I  _ know _ we don't have the best track record with cats like you but he needs you, he needs to fucking move on, he needs... needs someone sweet," Knox says, eyes pleading.

"I barely know him, I never even talked to him before Laf's crash."

"Well, what you've done is enough," Greene chuckles.

"Done what? I punched him in the face and told him off for being an ass." Ben sighs as the one minute warning bell sounds, the other students parting around them in their rush to class.

"Exactly. That was awesome, by the way," Greene snickers and Knox laughs softly. "You've got character. George likes that - appreciates that. Means you're not brainless."

Ben starts making his way through the crowd to his next class, Greene and Knox on his heels. Earning strange looks from the other students as they continue to make their case for George.

"You're smart!"

"You're defying the system with your gender! George thinks that's cool!"

"You're against the English, that's cool too, those slimy bastards..."

"And you're not promiscuous! N-not that that's wrong but...."

Alex is leaning outside the door to class, Ben arriving just in time for Alex to hear the latest plea. In the awkward pause that follows, Alex's face caught between glaring and being utterly confused, the bell rings. Face redder than any tomato Ben spins to face Knox and Greene.

"If I agree will you  _ leave me alone? _ "

"Yes!" The two chorus, eyes bright.

"Then fine, I'll give him a fucking chance!" Ben storms into the classroom. Ignoring the pair hollering at their success.

"We're great," Knox says, slapping hands with Greene.

Alex slips into the seat next to Ben, leaning close to nudge his arm. "What did you just agree to?"

"To give Washington a chance."

"What?!" He hisses and Lee coughs lousy, which Alex just rolls his eyes at.

"I know, I know! The just kept shouting about it in the hall and wouldn't leave me alone!"

"That's harassment," Alex glares at Lee's back. "I'll kick their asses."

"Just leave it, I dont have the energy for this."

"That's just more reason for me to kick their asses! Did they even think about... nevermind."

"What it will be like when he dumps me to the side when he gets his fill? No, I don't think they did."

"They're selfish little shits, that's what they are," Alex chews on his bottom lip. "But what I don't understand of all of this is Laf, y'know?"

Ben fiddles with his notebook, miming taking notes to a lecture he can't listen to. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Ben, you're not dumb," Alex whispers to him, eyes narrowed. "He calls them Gil. They called him Gee. They're hurt, too, by something he did, apparently. They're friends, though I... I don't understand how or why. He's a greaser, Christ."

"Maybe.... maybe they knew each other before high school?"

"Maybe they did," Alex whispers, gears turning. "Maybe they were childhood friends? When did Laf arrive? Wasn't it before the war? Like, they were so small and their parents wanted them out of France."

"Something like that," Ben squints down at the notebook, scratching out a rough timeline. "But they went back, right? Then came back in time for high school?"

"Yeah. Their parents died in the war," he says softly. "And they came to live with their aunt... who just left. Damn, remind me why we don't spend more time with Laf."

"Well I started spending less time with Laf because they started chasing boys and that's all they seemed to want to do besides race...." Ben frowns.

"Maybe we should talk about that to them," Alex whispers. "John is worried..."

Ben nods, "they seem more distant than usual."

"I'll talk to them," Alex promises.

Ben nods again, thoughts distant until the teacher barks their names and drags their attention to the lesson they had been ignoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my amazing and talented Lafcentric, [over here on tumblr](http://readytobebolder.tumblr.com), while I, Comp, [is over here on Tumblr](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)!! Come talk!!


	6. Chapter 6

"I promise it'll be good!" Lafayette assures Ben, their friend lounging on their bed as they apply their makeup at their vanity, pulling up the strap of their dress. "It's got romance, action, adventure, what else could you ask for in a movie? And we're also going to test my new car! Come on, Ben, cheer up! Just you and me and the movies!"

"I've never even heard of this movie before though,  _ The Dangerous Games _ ?" Ben  hangs his head to look upside down at Laf, hair falling in a curtain down to the floor. Laf can't stop themselves from taking a moment to covertly admire the curve of Ben's neck and the way he crosses his legs in the mirror's reflection.

"Cher, your skirt has ridden up," they tell him softly and he blushes as he covers himself back again, making Lafayette giggle. "You're cute. You haven't seen the posters? I've been wanting to see it for a while. Now shush while I make myself presentable."

"No? I haven't been out by the Drive-In recently to be honest, or any of the theaters in town," Ben says, fiddling with the hem of his skirt. It was weird to go the movies alone, and the rest of the Riots had been so busy recently Ben hadn't bothered to stop by and see what was playing. No need to say out loud though.

"Then you and I go today and have fun, oui?" They stand, brushing off their skirt before turning to Ben. "How do I look?"

"Fantastic," Ben smiles. They always look amazing. It brings the fluttering from earlier back to Ben's stomach.

"Good. Then let's go, I can't wait to shove popcorn into my mouth," they offer a hand at him and Ben takes it eagerly.

The ride out to the Drive-In is relaxing, the radio blasting as the pair sing along to their favorite songs as loud as they can. At the Drive-In itself Laf parks at the spot that they usually chose when they know they'll be seeing a show with George. Keeping an eye out for his car as they park and Ben runs off to get them drinks and popcorn.

George appears out of nowhere, and he gives Lafayette a heart attack as he jumps into the passenger seat, caressing the leather inside with appreciation. "Nice ride, doll face."

"You  _ scoundrel _ ," Lafayette hits his chest and he laughs as they scowl."you scared me!"

"Sorry, wasn't on purpose, I swear. So uh... Ben is around here right?" George asks, glancing around for even a glimpse of the blond.

Lafayette sighs, nods as they look out of the window, "yes, he is," they say softly. “You just appear in a few minutes, act surprised and I leave, claiming that my aunt needs something. I'll call Fred—"

"Washington?" It's Ben, arms full of goodies. Lafayette is surprised to see that he doesn't look annoyed or angry, maybe a little surprised.

"Hey, ki- Ben," George says, almost jumping out of Laf’s car and pulling a drink and some popcorn out of Ben arms to pass off to Laf.

"What are you—" The roars of an engine cuts Ben off, a familiar engine. and Lafayette glares at George as he pales just ever so slightly.

"George? Hey, Georgie-boy!" A familiar and deeply, deeply hated voice calls and Ben instantly curls up against Lafayette, hand pulling on theirs, desperation in his eyes.

_ Please. Please, let's leave. _

"André," George says slowly, sighing. "Hello."

"Come on, Georgie! We're here to have some fun!" Arnold shouts from André's other side.

Ben presses further against Laf's side, and they don't bother to hide their glare. Their teeth grinding together as they look between George and the other pair fo Greasers with utter disdain.

"And is that Benny??? Benny Tallmadge, what are you doing here?!" André crows.

"I said leave me alone tonight, both of you!" George says, voice rising dangerously.

"Christ, Georgie, we didn't know you'd be at the movies!" André laughed, raising his hand innocently when Lafayette started the engine and Arnold watched them with raised eyebrows. "Aw, leaving already, little bir—"

"Do not speak to me," Lafayette hisses, not looking at André. "I'll rip out your tongue, connard du putain."

"Then we're going to find somewhere else to hang for the night, don't fucking follow us," George says. The sudden shift in mood from Ben and Laf setting his teeth on edge, he slides into the backseat of Laf's car. Patting them on the shoulder to let them know he's ready to go at any time.

"Come on!" Arnold shouts, hopping off of André's car to jog around to the passenger side, leaning in the window to invade Ben's space. "It's been so long since we've had a chance to talk, right Benny-boy?"

Lafayette hits the gas and they smirk at the crunch of Arnold's toes as they leave, delighting in his scream. Good. How dare he even breathe in Ben's direction after all he's done to him?

Ben, who pressed himself up as tight against Laf's side as he could deflates as the Drive-In disappears in the rearview mirror.

"I hate him, I hate so fucking much."

"I know, I know," they coo, parking as far as they can from the drive-in, hugging him tightly to them, kissing his forehead. "He's gone. They're both gone, okay?"

Ben nods, smoothing down his skirt with shaking hands. From anger or fear, he's not sure but both are just as likely. For now he tries to concentrate on the feel of Laf's hands as they move his hair behind his ear and rub his arms.

George shifts in the backseat, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"You," Lafayette snaps, holding Ben protectively to themself. " _ Leave. _ "

George recoils, "What?"

"I said leave."

"I didn't ask them to come, Laf, I swear. I told them to leave me alone!"

"I don't care!" They burst, holding Ben tighter. "They  _ did _ come and they did bother us and I don't want you nearby if those fucking assholes have anything to do with you! Get out of m—"

"Laf, wait," Ben whispers and they deflate instantly, cupping his face.

"What is it?" They ask softly.

"Wash- George didn't do anything, not this time," he glances back at George, "right? You didn't ask them to come?"

George leans forward, "I swear I didn't tell them to come to the show, I didn't tell where I was going or what I was doing. The only people that knew I was going to the Drive-In were Greene and Knox."

"And where are they?" Ben frowns.

"Greene said something about going to the outlook with a girl he met the other week, Knox... I don't know."

"So you came alone?" Ben asks softly.

George nods, gaze flitting between Laf and Ben.

"I didn't... I wanted to be able to talk without one of them around. I'm sure you've noticed they aren't exactly, uh, tactful.

Lafayette watches Ben laugh softly and the worry on their chest unfurls, making them relax slightly.

George scoots forward to sit on the edge of him seat, folding his arms on top of the bench seat in front. "I was kind of hoping to run into you, Ben. Get a chance to talk to you outside of school... and the emergency room."

Ben laughs again, still soft and quiet, "and how did you know I would be at the Drive-In?"

Laf glances sideways at George, waiting to see what he's going to say. Ben probably wouldn't appreciate being set up for any sort of date, not secretly anyway. To their relief George just shrugs.

"I didn't, but Laf has a thing for the main cat in  _ The Dangerous Games _ and hates going to the show alone. Since the Drive-In is the only place in town showing it I thought it would be a good bet."

Laf. So now they're Laf to him. Of course. Wouldn't want to make Ben think there's anything between Lafayette and George. Because there isn't. There never will be.

"I think I have to go!" Lafayette suddenly gasps. "I'm so sorry, but I've got to see if my aunt is alright! Last I heard, she had an awful cold that just wouldn't go away. Washington," and they delight in the hurt look, his flinch. "Could you take Ben home? I've to go!"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Come Ben, you don't live too far from here right?" George says, trying to save face as he clambers out of the backseat.

"No... um, see you later, Laf..." The hurt and confused look Ben gives them as he slides out of the car stings. They never wanted to hurt him.

"Sorry, Benny," Lafayette whispers, thinks that Ben will probably thank them one day as they kiss his forehead and avoid looking at George. How can they? They... they can't.

They drive away, leaving George and Ben alone, to get to know each other, and they want to go to Fred's but their stomach is in knots, turning and churning. Going to Fred's after this felt... final. Like something long overdue. They've been in love with George for years, damn it, and... he was a good guy, despite some parts of his attitude. He'd be good for Ben. He'd be... good.

Lafayette changes their mind. Swallows. Then drives to Fred's.

Ben and George watch the car drive until it turns a corner and is out of sight.

"Thank you, for walking me home," Ben says shifting back and forth on his feet.

"It's no trouble," George says, thanks his lucky stars that he's got someone like Lafayette to cover his back. "So, you live nearby, right?"

"Yeah, a few blocks that way," Ben motions in the opposite direction that Laf drove. Not the worst area of town, but certainly not the best.

"Alright, let's go," George smiles. "So... tell me about yourself? What's Benjamin Tallmadge all about?"

Ben's smile is obviously self-depreciating, even in the low light. "Not much, really. I like history and Sinatra."

George bumps his shoulder against Ben's as they walk, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, "Come on, there more to you than that."

"I guess?" he laughs, pulling his jacket closer to his body. "I... I guess I wanna be a teacher. I've been talking about it with Jack and he thinks I'd make a great one but I'm not too sure."

"What makes you think you won't be that great? No good with kids?"

"I am great with kids, thank you very much," Ben says with a roll of his eyes.

"Then what is it?"

Ben shrugs, "People don't like me very much. And I don't think people would appreciate... someone like me in school."

Someone like— "What?" George stops in his tracks, staring at Ben. Ben stops too, staring at George for a good long moment before motioning down at his skirt.

"No one is going to hire me when I..."

"When you look like a respectable, clean and beautiful young man?" George continues. "Yeah. Absolutely. This is why we need to go to California," he sighs, rolling his eyes as they keep walking. "Doesn't matter, any of this. I don't care if my kids are taught by a man in a skirt, what's it fucking matter?"

"I wish more people thought like that, I wish... a lot of things." But wishes never come true, Ben thinks.

"Someday," George shrugs, then notices Ben is shivering slightly and quickly throws his jacket over him, ignoring the weak protest on Ben's lips. "It's chilly. Just let me be a gentleman."

Ben nods, tugs the jacket a bit tighter around him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, kitten. I- I mean—"

"It's fine," Ben smiles a little. "I thought it was like, degrading. But you just call every cat you meet a nickname, don't you? You call Laf dollface."

George shrugs, smiling a little sheepishly, "I can't help it, if a nickname fits then I end up using it. Laf is a doll, you're a kitten."

"Just a kitten?"

"You're cute but you have some mean claws," George says, eyes a bit dreamy as he rubs at the bruise on his jaw.

Ben laughs, "Yeah, I'd say I'm sorry but..." he snickers a little. "I'm not."

"Hey, it was pretty hot, not gonna lie," George says with a grin. And Ben laughs, loud and bright, it's the best sound George has ever heard in his life.

"Yeah? I've got more where that came from," he teases, lifting his fist. "Just because I wear a shirt doesn't mean I can't kick your backside, Washington."

George laughs as he holds his hands up in mock surrender, "easy, kitten! Easy! I didn't get that hot under the collar over it."

"Oh? Cause Greene and Knox told me different."

George laughs and blushes softly, giving a smug shrug, "They're assholes, they want to make me look bad."

Ben laughs again and warmth flutters through George's chest.

"And you?" Ben asks after a soft, comfortable pause. "What does the great George Washington want to do?" He asks teasingly.

"I- I don't know." It's uncomfortable but it's the truth, "Work on cars maybe? I like it, a lot. Besides we're not called greasers just because we slick our hair back."

"All your life?" Ben asks softly. "Is that what you want to do forever? I thought you liked racing more."

"I do but... I don't how much a life I can build off of that, y'know?"

"Yeah, I get it," Ben nods.

"Maybe I could, but I want something... better, y'know?" George hoped Ben understood, that he wouldn't have to explain further.

"Better as in what?" He asks.

George winces, Ben was too curious by half, or course he was. George loved it about him, but right now it was a trait that he wished would have left well enough alone.

"Better than what I have, and let's leave it at that," he mumbles.

"Alright," Ben seems to know it's a delicate subject, and so he let's George be. Soon enough they reach the house he shares with Alex.

George blinks up at the house, isn't this where Hamilton lives? But Ben is already ascending the steps, stopping on the porch to turn to George.

"Thanks, for walking me home."

"It’s no problem, kitten," he shoves his hands into his pockets to avoid doing something stupid - like brush his hair away from his face.

They stand there awkwardly for a moment, before Ben gives a quick and jerky nod. Thanking George again with a flush on his face before stumbling into the house. George starts making his own way home, walking on clouds the entire way.

He doesn't realize until he locks his door behind him that Ben still has his jacket.

* * *

"No way," Alex whispers.

"Fuck, really?" John blurts out.

"Are you serious?" Ben murmurs miserably.

Fred Astaire and Lafayette are dating. It's the talk of the school, everyone expressing their disbelief that the promiscuous, Runaround Sue Lafayette has actually _ settled down. _

The way Laf had chosen to announce it, there was no way anyone could miss it. The pair of them sucking face for the longest time in the front of the school for everyone to see.

"That's— that doesn't make sense," Alex says, frowning. "Lafayette cannot seriously want to date someone like  _ Astaire _ . That's like Adams dating Lee."

"That is the worst fucking image you have ever put in my head, but you're right," John grumbles, watching as Lafayette fawn and coo over each other by the doors to the library. Ben stares down at the jacket in his lap, painted nails digging into the soft leather as he stops himself from looking as well.

"Oh shit," Alexander breathes. "That's Washington incoming. What the— he looks pissed, damn."

Ben's head snaps around, and yes, that is George. Storming through the hallways and sending students scattering in his wake. He's scrambling to intercept before George reaches them, but god, he can't seem to run fast enough.

"George! George, no!" Ben hears Knox beg as he rushes through the hall, Greene looking just as desperate.

"GEORGE, DON'T—"

Lafayette and Fred pull away from each other as George rounds the doorway into the library, just as Ben reaches the pair.

"What the—"

A sickening crack cuts through Fred's exclamation, the guy falling to the floor and Lafayette shouting his name, eyes wide, George's fist bloody and eyes ablaze as Greene and Knox grab his arms and hold him back.

"GET OFF MY FUCKING DOLL!" He growls at Fred and Lafayette whips around, angry as hell.

"Excuse me?!"

"Wait! Wait!" Ben shouts, putting himself between them

"What?" George pales as Lafayette helps Fred up.

"You had no right to do that," Laf hisses, dusting off Fred shoulders.

"George, please," Ben murmurs, but the anger is already flaring again in his eyes.

"No right?! He was all over you! In front of everyone! As if- as if-"

"As if we're dating?!" Lafayette snaps, glaring. "That's because we are!"

"Dating!?" George yanks against Greene and Knox's hold, pulling his arm out of their grip. Ben digs his feet in, trying to stop George from moving closer. "When the fuck did that happen!?"

"Last night!" They shout back, getting on his face as well, glaring deeply at him. "Last night when I came back from my aunt's, I went to Fred's to feel better! And it happened! And I  _ love _ him!" They spit out, and George about loses it, wants to rip Fred Astaire to shreds. George moves Ben to the side, just about lifting the other boy to set him aside. He's not going to let Ben get in his way

"Look, just cool it down, Washington, this has nothing to do with you," Fred says, gently, diplomatically. Because he's a good guy and George is tempted to punch his nose in, especially when Lafayette wraps their arms around his waist. The way they-  _ the way they used to fucking do with him _ .

"Leave it, let's just go," Lafayette says.

"You can't just leave!" George shouts.

"I can and I  _ fucking _ will," Lafayette glares at George as they shoulder him on the way out. "Like you did," they whisper so only he can hear when they pass him. Then it happens:

 It's too fast for almost everyone to see but George makes a hurt face and grabs Lafayette's wrist, opening his mouth to apologize. Yet Lafayette doesn't want to hear whatever he has to say because they turn and slam their palm right across his face.

The hallways goes silent. The other students waiting for the inevitable fight between the two gangs to break out.

But they're all frozen, staring at the scene in front of them.

"I'm not your cat," Lafayette says slowly. "I'm not your girl. I'm not someone- something that you own. I don't care how you feel, I'm my own person and I will never let you own me. Find yourself another Thursday dinner date," they whisper, choked up, eyes full of tears and Fred pulls them close as the two leave, George frozen.

Silence stretches to in bearable limit in the hallway, the other students part and then close around Lafayette's and Fred's back. A hundred eyes trained on George. Watching his every move. As he just stands there, breathing heavy, eyes trained on the spot Laf stood when they slapped him.

It's Knox and John who break the fragile ice that kept everyone in place, threatening to hand out free punches if people thought they were here for a show. Alex and Greene joining the effort shortly after to shake off any stragglers. 

Carefully Ben reaches out to touch George's elbow.

George flinches, turning to Ben, startled, "I..." He swallows, eyes shining a little. "I'm sorry. I..."

"George... what..."

"I gotta go," he whispers, running off in the direction Laf left to, hands shaking, looking utterly lost.

All Ben can do is watch him go. Standing still rooted to the spot as he watches George go.

* * *

After school, three days a week, Ben works at a small diner on the beach. Complete with cheesy sailor décor and an owner covered in Sailor Jerry tattoos that was more understanding of Ben and Alex's situations that they deserved. After the hard morning he had, with the confrontation between Laf and George, he's grateful the diner is slow. He sits at the counter in the empty dining room and stares out at the sea, turning over questions in his mind. Until the jingle of the bell over the door catches his attention.

It's George, still without his jacket, hands shoving deep in the pocket s of his jeans and shoulders curled in.

As he slides into a booth by the windows Ben darts into the back to grab his leather jacket, then makes his way to the table, waving off one of the other waitresses.

"Hey, you left this with me," Ben says softly.

"Ah, Ben," he whispers, taking the jacket. He reeks of cigarette smoke and depression. "Hi. Thanks."

Ben hovers for a moment before sliding into the booth, "are you okay? After this morning?"

George says nothing at first, slipping the jacket on as if he were dressing for his own funeral. Slow, methodical, digging a cigarette out once done.

"You know," George whispers softly, his voice is not that way, it's strange not to hear the usual, smooth, smug drawl of it. "I met Gil when I was five."

"Really? That's... a long time."

"Yeah," he murmurs. "Doesn't matter anyway."

"What do you mean?" Ben asks, he wants to understand. What happened this morning, why it felt like something had been broken when Laf left. It's like the world had been turned upside down and he just wants to know why.

"They're with Astaire now," he says, looking miserable.

Something in Ben's stomach starts to sink, "well you... you weren't with Laf before? Were you?" He couldn't be. George has left a long trail of broken hearts behind them, but he had never outright cheated on any of them. The thought that they might have been together and George still chased after him was horrifying.

George laughs mirthlessly. "What, you think a shmuck like me has even an  _ ounce _ to give them? Shit, kitten, I couldn't even  _ start  _ to think about asking them out," he smiles and it's a sad sight. He's not happy. "They would never give me a chance if I'd asked them. They're too good for me. We've been best friends for years, trying to push aside the groups, the bands, school, money, all those differences? Behind us. But... but I guess we couldn't.  _ I  _ couldn't."

Ben turns it over in his mind, trying to see what puzzle pieces match with what he already has. He opens his mouth, wants to ask if George loves Lafayette, but nothing comes out. Instead he finds himself tearing at that paper placemat. The other waitress stops by real quick, depositing water in front of them and giving Ben a look that clearly says "are you okay?"

"Oh thanks, um, I'm sorry let me... do want anything to eat?" Ben asks, digging a pen and paper pad out of the apron of his uniform.

"I... I'm not hungry," George says softly, looking lost. "Patsy, sorry. I just... came out of habit. A coffee?"

Patsy nods, disappears for a moment and then returns with a mug and carafe of coffee for George. Filling the mug and sliding it in front of George glancing back and forth between the pair of them with some concern.

She pats Ben's shoulder as she turns to leave, "Ian said go ahead and take a break, as long as you need. It's dead in here anyway."

Ben nods, staring at the table as she walks away, quiet falling between them as George fiddles with his coffee. Ben turning everything that had happened over and over in his mind. One question keeps floating to the top though.

"So... who's Ian?"

Ben glances up, "Oh, the owner. He's the guy with all the tattoos."

"You know him well?"

"He's nice," Ben says with a shrug, "didn't judge me when he found out about... well... everything. He lets me wear the uniform with the skirt instead of pants."

George nods, folding his hands round the mug but not taking a drink yet, his cigarette turning to ash in the chipped glass tray. The question burns in Ben's throat.

"Just ask," George ends up saying and when Ben looks at him, he's smirking, it lacks the smug tone he usually exudes, but it's something

"I- are we- I know you just walked me home but... if you don't to... because of..."

"Ah, you're asking me if I'm into you," he hums, taking a sip of his coffee. "Well, yes. I am a lot into you. I'm really into you. You gotta understand, Ben, I always knew I had no chance but at least I had 'em beside me, you know?"

Ben nods, he hadn't been able to quite ask his question, the words falling dead on his tongue before he could get them out. That seem like an answer enough. He had been wondering since this morning if George still wanted a chance, but if he... if he loves Laf, and if Laf won't want to be around him anymore. Well, then what use is Ben?

Unconsciously he starts to curl in on himself, letting his hair fall to shield his face.

"Hey, you okay?" George asks softly, hesitating before reaching over and grabbing Ben's hand delicately.

Ben glances at their hands, George's hand is warm and seems to swallow his completely.

"I guess. I was just wondering if we were still going to be a thing, and that seems like answer enough to me. If Laf isn't around then..." Ben shrugs, sighs, tries to pull his hand away from George.

"Wait what?" George frowns, holds Ben's hand tighter. "Kitten, you can't think that, baby, Laf has nothing to do with us. Well... well, they did try and set us up," he says as an afterthought.

"They did?"

"Yeah," he says softly. "At first they were reluctant? They were pissed at me, and I get why, they love you very much. But when they saw I had good intentions, well... they left us alone, planned for us to meet at the cinema. If only those asses hadn't been there..."

"Oh..." Ben murmurs, it makes sense now, in retrospect. With how quick an exit Laf made once they got away and things calmed down. "I guess I thought... I don't know. You have a reputation, and that's hard to forget. I want to give you a chance I just... I don't want to be hurt."

"I understand," George nods. "That's okay. I'm willing to work for it."

Another nod from Ben, he supposes he can see how this will go. Even if George loves Laf and not him, it'll be worth it to try. Try and fix what must be broken in him when it comes to these things.

"Don't you want anything?" George asks, voice not as soft anymore, trying to get rid of the serious, gloomy feeling in the air.

"Um," Ben pauses, going over the menu in his mind quickly. Only the cooks know the menu better than he does, more often than not he ends being sent home with food by Ian

"Everything alright here, boys?" Speaking of, there he is. Tall, muscular and absolutely covered in sun faded Sailor Jerry tattoos, the dog tags around his neck shine in the cheap lights of the diner. He gives Ben's back a heavy pat, making him jerk forward a bit in his seat, and squeezes his shoulder. "Looks like things were getting a bit heavy."

Ben smiles up at him, it's one of the few genuine smiles George has seen from him. "Everything's fine, I was just thinking about getting some fries to share."

"To share, huh?" He cocks an eyebrow, eyes trailing to George. He sees him sometimes with Lafayette, so he can't be bad. "I see."

George goes very still under the man's stare, he suddenly feels like he's meeting Ben's father. But didn't Laf once say that Ben's dad was a priest or something like that? Plus Ben looks nothing like him. Ian looks away to wave Patsy over, who comes bouncing over all smiles.

"Things better now?" she asks.

"Yeah," Ben says, "could I get a small order of fries though?" Patsy nods, looking much more relieved not that the gloom that had hung over them is gone. When she's gone Ian hums.

"I thought you two were going to share," he gives Ben's shoulder a joking shake. It draws a giggle out of Ben, even as Ian gives George a look he can't quite read.

"Well, I'm a fry hogger, you know that," he grins. 

"And Jack hates that, yes," Ian nods, patting his head.

"Jack just doesn't get to the fries fast enough, that's not my fault!" Ben laughs.

Ian gives him another pat on the head, "Who's this you're with exactly, I've seen you around but never got your name, kid."

"George Washington," George speaks up, lifting his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"I think I've heard that name," he says, taking George's and shaking it. His grip is almost painful, and George recognizes a threat, no matter how subtle. "Nice to meet you, kid."

Patsy chooses at that moment to appear with Ben's fries, giving George a chance to subtly massage his hand. Ian leave with her, after a couple final pats to Ben's shoulder. Ben wastes no time digging into the hot fries.

"So is that your father?" George asks curiously.

Ben can only stare at George for a moment. Then he breaks into a fit of giggles, flopping sideways in the seat for a moment. George can't stop himself from admiring the sight. It’s cute, Ben with his cheeks warm and his legs kicking a little. 

"What's so funny?" He laughs. "It's a valid question, kitten."

Ben shakes his head, "Nothing! No, Ian isn't my father. My dad's a Reverend, does he look like a Reverend to you?"

"Reverend?" He frowns. "You mean Reverend Tallmadge is really your dad? But he's..." He trails off. Winces.

"Yeah," Ben says, fiddling with a fry for a moment. "But... but it's ok, Ian looks out for me... Like I said, he's even completely fine with me wanting to wear the uniform with a skirt."

"He looks cool," George smiles.

Ben nods, casually munching on his fries, "He really is. He fixed our furnace just this past winter when it broke down, we didn't even ask. He just overheard me telling Patsy I was tired of going home to a cold house. If uh... well, depending on how long we're going steady you're probably going to see a lot more of him? I pick up more shifts than I'm technically allowed to."

"Tell me your schedule and I'll try and pick you up," he offers with a smile. "I was supposed to work today but uh... Tony told me to take a break from the shop."

He watches as Ben digs out a pen and drags a clean napkin over. scribbling down his schedule for Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. "Occasionally I pick up a shift on Thursday too, legally I'm not supposed to but Ian knows I need the money sometimes. So he just pays me under the table. I usually know by the end of my shift on Wednesday if I'm going in the next day."

"Alright," George smiles, taking the napkin and folding it oh, so very carefully, putting it into his breast pocket. "well, I guess we're done with all the unpleasant shit? Tell me now, Benjamin Tallmadge," he smiles. "Who are you?"

A blush rises on Ben's face as he sinks into the booth seat, suddenly shy again. George reaches out and take his hand when Ben ducks his head, marveling at how slender his hand his.

"I'm just... Ben, no one special."

"Beg to differ, sweetheart," he grins, all teeth, his blue eyes shining. "Otherwise you wouldn't have so many people on ya, tryna make sure a shmuck like me doesn't have a chance."

George wants to laugh when Ben just blinks at him, "W- what?"

And then George actually does laugh.

It's cute. It's... slow, a little hesitant and shy, but it's a date. George counts it as a date. And at the end of the night, when he leaves Ben at home and makes him promise not to punch him again, they part ways. And yes, perhaps there's a bittersweet taste in his mouth when he gets home and sees the picture of Laf on his nightstand but... he's got Ben. Perhaps that would be enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my amazing and talented Co-author, Lafcentric, [over here on tumblr](http://readytobebolder.tumblr.com), while I, Comp, [am over here on Tumblr](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)!! Come talk!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So time for a big old warning about SEXUAL CONTENT. Things slip into the R rating very quickly in this chapter, so do yourself a favor and look back over the tag and the ratings/warnings before reading further. Things have changed with this chapter. AS A REMINDER OF AGES: John and Alex are 16, Ben is 17, Laf is almost 18, George is already 18.

Lafayette sighs, eyes on the sunset, their hands touching the sand of the beach idly. The wind is gentle against their face as Fred settles behind them on the towel, wrapping his arms around them. They accept a kiss on the cheek.

It's been... quiet, just quiet recently. They haven't seen George at all except in passing since the blow up at the library, and Ben just as often.

“What's wrong, baby?" Fred asks, always so sweet and attentive. "You've been out of it lately. Do you need space? Are we going too fast?"

Too fast, they've been going slower than Laf ever has with someone else before.

"Just thinking about things."

"What things?" He asks softly, kissing their bare shoulder.

About George, about Ben, about Alex and John and how they haven't actually seen any of their friends recently. It's been... weeks. It's left a hole in their life.

"Baby? Do you need me to leave?" He asks softly and Lafayette is quick to shake their head and turn around, kissing him.

They can't have their friends, not anymore, but at least they have Fred.

"I love you," he whispers into their ear and Lafayette feels like a piece of shit as they lie.

If they close their eyes and pretend then for a moment, for just one moment, it feels like it could be enough. Like over time the hole would seal itself and they would be fine. The they open their eyes, and realize they were wrong. Fred is smiling. He isn't George. And he will never be. Which breaks their heart because it’s only now when they realize they just never had a chance.

It's a bitter pill to swallow, but they will if they have to. They've probably ruined everything anyway.

"I love you, too," Lafayette lies softly before kissing him, unaware of Greene and Knox by the docks trying to get George to leave - just leave. What use is there to get hurt?

 _Ben is waiting for you_ one of them says, and that's what finally drags George's attention away. Stops him from watching Laf be happy with someone else. He has Ben now, so Ben has to be the priority. That can't happen if he spends his time pining for a chance he never had.

"Yeah," he whispers, throwing one last glance at Lafayette and Astaire kissing slowly by the sea before walking up the docks, hands deep in his pockets.

* * *

It was weird to watch their little group fall apart, or at least it seemed that way to John. Laf was always with Fred, and Ben was sort of around, but George took up most of his time. Sweeping the blond away on dates whenever he could, and sticking to his side when not. Xe remembered their father saying something about how xyr friends would leave them come the end of High School... but xe still had Alex.

Alex, who was lying next to John on the bed, smoking it up as he read Hemingway half naked - just in a pair of John's boxers, scratching his belly. "Hey," he said, frowning. "You ever feel like you've read better shit from a twelve year old? Because Across the River is utter shit."

"Huh?" John blinked at Alex, still lost in his thoughts, then distracted yet again by the image Alex presents. Xyr dumb reaction earns a pillow to the face.

"Literature, Laurens, you brainless blanket hogger," he laughs, throwing the book away before rolling on top of John, chin resting on his chest. "Can we have sex again? Is your dick working right now?"

It's certainly trying, with the way it twitches against the leg Alex slips between his own. Xe rolls them over so Alex is under them, "should be soon, might need some encouragement though." Xe smirk, nipping at Alex's neck.

"Yeah?" He moans softly as John cups his breasts, pressing against the soft, round mounds full of stretch marks. "How much of it?"

"However much you're willing," xe murmur, sucking a mark against Alex's neck. One of his thin hand slides into xyr hair, gripping it tight and tugging to guide xem down.

"I'm more than willing," he grinned, spreading his legs.

John smirks against his skin, nipping and sucking and biting xyr way down his torso, pausing for a moment to lavish attention on a dusky colored nipple, to drag xyr nails lightly over his ribs as they press a kiss to his navel as xe slip the boxers off his legs. Alex's grip isn't enough to force xyr attentions where he desperately wants it though. Instead John turns xyr head to the side, biting at the soft skin of Alex's inner thigh.

"You're a hoe, Laurens, just get on with it," Alexander pants.

"That—" John presses a quick kiss against his folds before turning xyr attention to Alex's other thigh "—just wouldn't be as fun though."

"Fuck you, Laurens, you prick," Alex laughs, high-pitched.

Xe grins, continuing to tease and tease despite Alex's best efforts to guide xem. Holding fast to his hips to stop him from squirming too much.

"Are you hard?" Alex pants out, pupils blown as John gives a teasing lick to his clit.

John hums an affirmative against Alex, rubbing circles against the curve of his hip when he tries to arch forward for more contact. More friction. More anything. Xe enjoy these moments with Alex. He turns needy yet pliant under xyr hands, dependent almost of John under the sheets.

" _Come on then,_ quit making me wait," Alex groans, entire body arching as John sucks hard on his clit. Back bowing up off the bed.

"I like being here," John whispers, eyes dark as xe suddenly buries xyr face on his cunt, moaning. A scream tears it's way out of Alex's throat at the sudden switch in gears. Gone are the teasing licks and nips, John going from 0 to 100 in no time at all. Driving Alex to madness.

"Fuck, like that!" He chokes out, toes curling as John pulls hips hips up and let's him wrap his legs around xyr head. "Oh, fuck, _Jay_."

The nickname is so rare, it makes John pick up the pace even more and all Alex can do is shudder and buck against him. One hand snaking down to twine his fingers with xyr's.

John grins like a shark when xe feels Alex's body tense up before he comes all over xyr mouth, making his dick twitch, hard and red against the sheets. "I wanna fuck you," he breathes, eyes wide.

Alex sags against the sheets, shaking as he coasts through the afterglow of his orgasm. He squeezes John's hand and smirks up at him, laughing breathlessly.

_"Fucking finally."_

John laughs, rubbing his release away from xyr mouth before hovering over Alex and kissing him deeply, making xyr partner shudder. It is one of his things, his kinks, just tasting himself on John's tongue, and xe is all too happy to comply as xe searches blindly for the condoms.

The lamp is almost sacrificed in xyr search, Alex jumping at the clatter.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," John laughs against his lips like the fucking idiot xe is. What a nerd. Alex smacks xyr shoulder before turning and getting the condom himself, rolling his eyes at xyr best friend. "Do you need me to put it on your dick too?"

Unbothered by the jibe John nuzzles at Alex's neck, nipping a trail up to his ear.

"That'd be pretty hot," he rumbles, voice husky.

"You're a fucking - God, alright, fine, sit back," he rolls his eyes again, taking John's cock in hand, unable to help himself as he bites his lip.

God, but he loves John's dick. It's shorter than the average, yeah, but it's thick, so thick, so nice, and xe's cut, a dust of freckles on the head that Alex loves to poke at with his tongue. But for now, he rolls the condom on.

"Thought for a moment you were going to suck me off instead," John says, climbing back over Alex.

"Maybe in the morning," Alex replies, sighing when John pushes into him. "Mhmm, go slow first, I like to feel the stretch," he whispers, locking his ankles behind John's back.

He drags his nails across John's back with each slow thrust, hips lifting to meet John's each time. Sighing as the pace xe set slowly becomes more and more erratic.

"Come on," Alex breathes into John's mouth, nails digging into xyr ass as he encourages xem to go even faster. "M'not made of porcelain, I can take it."

"You said you wanted slow," John says even as xe picks up the pace, fucking into Alex hard enough to make him brace against the headboard.

"Not anymore," Alex moans, head thrown back, breasts bouncing. "Can you, like, touch my clit? Christ, Jay," he chokes as John thrusts especially hard.

Xe does, without question, groaning at the way Alex clenches around xem at the stimulation. He drags John closer, sinking his teeth into the meat of xyr shoulder as he cries out, already so close to another orgasm. He can feel trembling at the edges, like a dam waiting to break.

"There, there, _there, oh, God!_ " Alexander cries out as John rubs his clit in tight circles.

"Come on babe, you handsome fuck, come on. Come for me." It's a mantra, a prayer, growled into Alex's ear. His blood pounding in his ears in time to John's thrusts. Rising to a roar with each little, tight, circle xe press against his clit.

 _"Jay,"_ Alexander chokes out before the tensing string of his orgasm snapped and he came with a loud moan.

With the way Alex clenches around him it takes only a handful of thrusts before John is chasing his own release after Alex, groaning deep enough to be felt in their bones. Xe take just a moment to sag against Alex and him with xyr body, Alex nudging xem hard in the ribs is John's cue to roll off and pull out.

"Good job," Alex says, patting xyr chest, and John laughs.

"Just a good job?" xe ask, propping xemself up over Alex, admiring the way his hair circles his head like a halo for a moment.

"Yeah," he laughs softly, eyes closing, feeling just right as John runs a hand down his side.

"Well, you weren't so bad yourself, little lion," John says, idly ghosting xyr hand along Alex's side. Watching the involuntary shivers the contact brings out.

"Don't call me that," Alex kicks xyr knee.

"Why not?"

The question is distracted, John moving to lay his head on Alex's stomach, which turns into sucking kisses along his ribs just under his breasts. Xyr hand trailing down to trace curving designs in the leftover fluids on the inside of Alex's thighs.

"Because I'm not little. I'm big. And manly. More fucking manly than you. So I'm big," he stated.

John hums, hand finding it's way back to tease at Alex's folds with longs fingers in a way xe know will bring out the breathier moans. Thumb lightly flicking his clit every so often. Touch light enough to tease, but nowhere near firm enough to satisfy. It works too, Alex already doing his best to buck against the touch despite John's weight on him.

"Very manly, big in spirit," xe say, twisting a nipple between xyr fingers to make Alex cut himself off with a moan.

* * *

"You know," Ben teases, snapping George out of his haze. "I thought this would be wilder."

"What would be wilder?" George asks, arms around Ben's waist. Enjoying the feel of having him in his arms.

"Going to crash that party Greene was throwing," he grins.

George laughs, "hey as far as Greene is concerned that was probably pretty wild."

"The cops weren't even called!"

George tugs Ben in a bit tighter, nuzzling against his temple to take in the scent of his shampoo.

Ben blushes, shoving him back a little. "Space," he teases.

"Shit, sorry Kitten, I just can't help it."

"Well, I can, so - space," Ben reminds him.

George shoves his hands in his pockets and puts almost a foot of space between them, almost knocking into a little old lady out for an evening walk. It's kind of adorable, Ben muses, how desperate he is to avoid offending Ben. How much work he puts into avoiding crossing some unknown boundary.

And maybe a little sad too.

"Better?" George asks.

Ben reaches out to tug him back over, casually looping his arm through George's. "This is better."

George grins widely and starts walking, thinking a stroll through town would be nice as their third date.

Their fourth turns out to be another night at Ben's diner when a storm sweeps in off the water. They sit in one of the booths by the windows in the quiet diner and watch the waves crash. Ian insistent that Ben stay until the weather lets up. George takes one of Ben's hands, the one he writes with, and starts carefully massaging. Working out the little knots and sore spots from a day of school and work.

Ben is honest with himself as he arrives home that night, sitting beside Alex as he fills up his notebook. "I like him," he whispers. "I.... I really do."

Alex stares at him open mouthed for a moment, caught off guard. Ben just continues to fiddle with his notebook.

"Wait... you mean Washington?"

"Yeah, who else would it be?" He frowns.

Alex shrugs, glances around their small living room as if the answer might crawl out of the creaky radio in the corner. Ben has been spending a lot of time around George recently.

"I just didn't expect it is all."

"How did you not expect it? I've been going on dates with him," he laughs when the door opens and in comes Laf, looking tired - thousands of shopping bags in their arms. "Laf!"

"I brought goodies!" They say, holding up the bags as if they were full of trophies.

"Forget the goodies, I missed you!" Ben rushes to hug them, face buried on their chest - padded and soft, making him sink further into them.

Laf lets the bags hit the ground to bring their arms up to hug Ben tight. Sighing happily as they hold him close.

"I missed you too, mon chou," they murmur, kissing his forehead.

"You haven't been around, at all, is it because..." Ben trails off, instead hugging Laf a bit tighter. Not wanting confirmation for his thoughts.

"Is Fred with you?" Alex asks.

"Not today," they say softly, brushing Ben's hair away with a sad look. "I will not lie, Benny, it _is_ because of G - Washington. But I love you. And I could never leave you."

Ben pulls back a bit, curling in on himself a bit. "I... if I stop... nevermind. I'm happy you're here." Ben tries to pull a convincing smile on his face. To ward off any awkwardness.

"Ben..." Alex says, suddenly wary as he watches his friend.

"Benny," Lafayette coos, cupping his face. "Oh, my baby boy, don't you ever deny yourself happiness just because silly old me can't see Washington. If he makes you happy, go ahead and be with him. I approve one hundred percent. I just want you happy, okay?"

Ben twists his hands together for a moment before leaning in to hug Laf again, "but you're never around."

"I'm sorry," they sigh. "I've been so excited by Fred that I... I let myself go. I'll be with you more often," they promise.

Alex raises a brow at Laf over Ben's shoulder, not bothering to hide his disbelief. None of Laf's other sweethearts had done anything to deter Laf from hanging out with them. Hell the three of them had teased Laf for being willing to ditch dates to hang with them instead. Something about Washington was different enough to prompt Laf to near surgically remove themselves from their lives though?

Ben leaves to take a shower, get comfortable, and Lafayette keeps up the fake, convincing smile until he leaves.

"So... just keep dating Washington even though you can't be around the Vernon. Even though not seeing you is hurting him too." Always like Alex to avoid dancing around a subject, even with his friends.

Lafayette sighs, "He's happy with him," they murmur, looking through their bags, avoiding his eyes even as he approaches. "They're both happy. Ben will forget about me soon. Its okay."

"Funny, cause I live with him, and there's been a few night where he's cried trying to figure out what he did wrong to drive you away. Every time the only conclusion he can come to is Washington."

Alex crosses his arms over his chest as he watches Laf shuffle through the bags. He doesn't want to do this, but he knows Ben won't push the issue in an effort to avoid somehow pushing Laf away even more. And well... he's willing to be the bad guy, if he has to.

They remain stone-faced, "then I guess I'll just have to see Washington more often. Not like I care much. He's just an ass."

"Even after weeks running around being all cute and shit with Fred?"

They drop the bag on the floor, turn to glare at Alex, "Putain de merde, Alexander, what in the world are you getting at, huh?"

"Ben's closer to you than he is with John and I. A lot closer. Honestly..." Alex takes moment to chew on his lips wondering... "Close enough that Washington isn't the person I expected to be the first Ben would date. Then Washington does come along and you drop Ben so quick I'd have thought he burnt your hands."

"You think I wanted this?!" Lafayette asks, seethes, and their choked up question makes Alex jump a little. "You think I'd ever want to leave them? To make myself scarce? I'm disposable, Alex. I'm a stranger," they croak out, fists tight. They're trying to breathe as they look away. This is _not_ how they wanted the day to go.

"That's not true," Alex says, eyes narrowing.

"Sure," they whisper, touching under their eyes as they quietly riffle through the bags.

Alex shifts on his feet, unsure how to continue for a long, long moment.

"If you're disposable then why is Ben so heartbroken over you not being around anymore?" he finally whispers.

"Because -" they swallow, try not to sniffle, rub under their eyes again. "I was useful. Or something like that. It's always the same, Alex, you connard, don't make me spell it out. Everyone either wants me for sex or for my money. You think I didn't know?"

It's like something snaps in the back of Alex's mind, standing the ratty living room of the haggard house he shares with Ben. In a part of town that people speed-walk through to get away from it quickly. To forget that this middle ground exists. And hearing his friend say that their only wanted for sex and money?

 _"What!?_ So we're just friends with you for your money? Cause last I checked none of us fucked you! We both work ourselves to death waiting for a handout from you or something?" he hisses, scrubbing angrily at the tears gathering in his eyes. "If you didn't want to be friends with us poor assholes you could have just said so!"

Their surprised eyes take him on, eyes wide before they become angry, "Are you _fucking_ serious, Alexander?!" They spit it out, throwing the bags to the floor. "If I didn't want to be friends with you then I would've left for France four years ago! I wouldn't have made you that bigger, I wouldn't have helped you in the house, I wouldn't pay for half of your fucking medical bills! The problem is that I _do_ want to be friends with you but it seems I was never crucial at all to _you_ , you narcissistic ass!"

Alex curls in on himself, arms wrapped tightly around his middle, not bothering to stop his tears now.  "I didn't- you- You're the one that fucked off with Fred! None of us have been able to even find you and whenever we stop by your house or call the only person there to answer is your Aunt! What are we supposed to do!?" He backs up until his legs hit the couch again, making his balance falter.

"I didn't ask, I never asked, you offered to help. I thought.... I didn't ask. I'm sorry." He chokes.

Lafayette's face softens immediately and they walk to him quickly, hugging him tightly, hands on his hair, curling around him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Alexandre, mon lion, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I know you didn't ask, I did it because I wanted to, I want to, okay? D'accord? I'm sorry."

"Then why? I don't—" Alex groans, scrubbing at his face.

" _Because I'm in love with George_ ," they choke out, chest exploding with emotions

" _What!?_ That's why you've been avoiding us?"

"I -" they swallow, eyes hurt. "I'm in love with Ben too..."

"Oh my god," Alex drops onto the couch, pulling away from Lafayette and bringing his knees up as if to protect himself. "Oh my god, oh my god; what the fuck do my- so you- what the fuck, Laf?"

"I just wanted them both to be happy," Lafayette feels anxiety start to bubble up inside them, heart beating fast, "I'm sorry," they whisper, hands shaking, feeling ready to burst into tears. "I shouldn't have - told you, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm -"

"Laf?" Ben is by the stairs, eyes wide as he sees Lafayette stumbling away from Alex. "Laf, what's -"

"I'm sorry," they choke before grabbing their coat and leaving the house, closing the door behind them.

* * *

It's the loud rumble of an engine that clues Laf in that they've been found over an hour later. John's beat-up looking VW bus pulling up, squeaking a bit as xe parks. Xe says nothing as xe climb up next to Laf on the hood of their car, staring out over the water in silence with them for a while before eventually bumping against their shoulder.

"So funny story, I head over to Ben and Alex's house, right? And inside the door is a pile of bags from your preferred stores. Alex is closed up in his room and refusing to talk and Ben is working himself into a proper fit over something. All I could get from him is that you came over, apparently got into a fight with Alex, and then left."

Lafayette winces at the matter of fact tone John uses, trying not to cry again.

"So... what happened?"

"I was stupid, that's what happened," they whisper quietly into their knees, eyes shining.

"What was so stupid?"

"I said something to Alex which I shouldn't have said," they murmur. God, his horrified face.

Freak. Fucking slut. Not only do they have to sleep with every goddamn person who gives them an ounce of love but they also have to love two people at the same time.

"I'm a whore," they say, voice breaking, sniffling. "God, I'm such a _slut!_ "

"Hey, so am I, so is Alex for that matter. The only person in our group who ain't like that is Ben." Xe dig out a cigarette, watch the smoke curl away from them. "What'd you say to Alex?"

"If I tell you, you'll hate me too," they sobbed, rubbing their eyes. "I'm such a fucking whore, Jacky, I can't even - I'm so fucking sorry."

"People say stupid shit when- whoa hey hey hey, Laf, come on," John says, reaching out to take their wrists. "From the top, you went shopping, went to Ben and Alex's. Ben said you talked about Washington a bit and then he went to shower. What happened then, Laf?"

"Please, don't make me say it," they sob, spluttering at John, who is staring at them with wide eyes as they break down. "I tried to stop it! I did! And then I couldn't so I got them together but George was angry and Ben for some fucking reason missed me and I -" they choked out another sob.

"Laf, what the fuck... Ben fucking adores you. Of course he would miss you when you disappear. And you tried to... what? Stop them from dating? What does any of this have to do with Alex?"

"Because he kept pushing!"

"Laf--"

"Laf?" A voice calls, soft and worried. Lafayette tenses up as John turns to see Greene of all people. He's got his bike by the side of the road and he looks worried, stepping over. "Hey -"

"Henry, don't," they sob.

John opens xyr mouth to try and ward him off, but then snaps it shut with a click. Looking between the pair for a moment before sighing.

"What do you want? It's been kind of a day, we don't need more shit."

"Shut the fuck up, Laurens," Greene glares at xyr and John gapes as he sits by Lafayette, passing them a cigarette which they shake their head at.

"Don't talk to John like that," they whisper.

"Sorry, doll," he says softly, nudging them. "How you holding up?"

"I'm not," they murmur.

"Laf,Ii know you don't want me pressing but I need to know what happened,"Jjohn presses. Choosing to ignore the greaser instead of starting something.

"Something happened, doll?" Greene asks gently, brushing a tear away. "You want me to get -"

"No," they say, to both, hiding their face on their knees. "Please, I'm a horrible person, don't be so nice to me."

"Laf, you're not, come on. I'm pretty sure Ben is scared you're never going to bother with him again," John pleads.

"Ben," Greene whispers, eyes suddenly going wide. "Oh my God, doll. Oh shit. You -"

Lafayette whimpers and nods, sobbing loudly.

John scrubs at xyr face out of frustration, letting xyr cigarette fall into the dirt. "Is this about you loving Ben? Cause Alex andIi have seen that for forever now."

Lafayette and Greene both freeze, turning to look at John.

"That wouldn't be enough to piss Alex off, that's all I'm saying Laf."

"You knew?" They murmur, eyes wide, looking - looking fucking scared.

John shrugs, "We never said anything. Figured you cats could work it out yourselves."

"Well, Ben never liked me. Never will," Lafayette whispers miserably.

"That's bullshit."

"John, please, don't," Lafayette whispers tiredly.

"Laf, Ben probably wouldn't realize he's in love if someone smacked him in the face with a sign that says so. And even if he isn't he's still back in that shitty house panicking that he somehow ruined your friendship!"

Greene's brow is furrowed now, "Laf, doll, what happened?"

"I told Alex that I'm in love with them," they whisper to him.

"But Laurens just said the cat already knew that... why would that piss him off?" Greene asks.

"It wouldn't. If anything it would make him smug," John says before Laf can reply.

"Henry," they hiss out, eyes wide. "In love _with them both._ " And here is where Greene drops his cigarette.

John rubs circles against his temples, "that would... just make Alex feel bad for you? He'd want to take you out for sympathy drinks, not lock himself away."

Laf goes back to staring at the dirt, prompting another heavy sigh from John.

"He freaked out," they finally say. "He... freaked out."

John just stares at Lafayette for a long time, studying them as Greene rubs comforting circles in their back.

"Laf," xe say, cupping their face to force eye contact. "I am going to ask one more time: what did you two fight about? Was it about your feelings? For Ben and George?"

"No," they whisper. "It was about me being away, screwing off with Fred."

"Did he say something stupid?" It wouldn't be the first time Alex shoved his foot down his throat.

"We both said stupid shit," they sniffle.

John sighs, "Come on. Back to the house, we aren't getting anywhere like this and I don't like that they've been alone so long." John gives Laf's arm a tug.

"I can't go back," they say, scared.

Xe carefully tug Laf off the hood of the car, "hiding isn't going to fix it though. If you go back you can assure Ben you don't hate him, you and Alex can apologize."

"I'm scared," they whisper pathetically.

"I know, but it will be worth it. You don't... you don't have to tell Ben why you left. You don't have to tell him anything."

"I don't?" They ask, looking relieved.

"No, well... he'll probably hug you for the rest of eternity. I think you really scared him."

Greene slides off the hood of the car, "and no one needs to know what we talked about out here." He adds, John nodding along.

"Gee - I mean George - merde, Washington won't know?" Lafayette turns to Greene.

"Nope, not my business to tell, doll. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Thank you," they are quick to hug him.

The three split ways, each going to their respective vehicles, Laf following John back to the house while Greene drives off in the opposite direction.  Worry starts to gnaw at Laf as they get closer and closer to the house. Each worn down building they pass a reminder of the argument. By the time they arrive and pull into the cracked driveway Laf has almost worked themself back up into a panic.

Then they see Ben, silhouetted in the light front the doorway. Shoulders visibly shaking.

"Ben?" They call out gently.

"LAFAYETTE!?"

It's all Ben needs to leap from the tiny porch and run to them. Almost knocking John over as xe makes xyr way into the house. Ben tackles Laf into a hug, knocking them back against into the car and sobbing into their shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" He sobs, "I don't know what I did but I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault, minou," they whisper, hugging him tight.

Ben only sobs harder, hiccupping something about how suddenly they left and how he was afraid they weren't coming back and how Alex wouldn't say what happened he just went to his room.

Lafayette holds Ben as tight as he can, keeping up a running mantra of comforting words.

Xe watches with a sigh, seeing Lafayette painfully hold Ben to them, watching the heartbreak unravel within their eyes. Then going inside, xe make xyr way down the hallway, pausing in front of the door xe know is Alex's, pausing for just a moment before knocking.

"Alex?"

No answer, but John thinks he can hear the sheets shifting.

"Alex, Laf is here. When they're done talking to Ben can they come talk to you?"

No answer.

"They want to apologize, you can both apologize to each other and make things better."

No answer.

"Alex?"

A long silence, "I don't want to leave my room."

John sighs and enters his bedroom, poking xyr head in. "Alex, come on, man."

The lump on the bed shifts, Alex peeking out from under the covers to squint at John through the dark. "They can come in, but I can't... I can't go out there."

In the sliver of light let in John can see that Alex's room is more a mess than usual. The bandages he uses to bind thrown in a pile on the rickety desk chair, his medications lined up above them instead of in the drawer Alex keeps them in.

"Alex... what..."

"Jacky don't, please."

"Alex, what the fuck happened," xe begs, eyes wide as xe opens his cocoon of blankets and climbs in, making Alex sob and cling to xyr.

Alex doesn't answer, except to sob harder whenever he tries to speak. John rubs his back, wipes his tears, does xyr best to comfort Alex. But is at a loss at to what to do.

Eventually there's a soft knock at the door.

Alex tenses up, eyes screwed shut, burying his face on xyr chest.

"Yeah?" John says, raising xyr voice just loud enough to be heard through the door.

"It's me..." Laf's voice is soft, carefully measured, "can I come in? I just want to talk."

"Yeah," John says before Alex can change his mind.

Lafayette walks in quietly, looking hesitant, "Mon lion?"

Their eyes flit across the dimly lit room, taking in the scattered books and clothes with worry, gasping when they see the spread on Alex's desk.

Alex, in turn, sits up at the noise. Pulling the comforter close around him.

"Hi," they murmur, walking slowly to his bed, sitting down on the edge.

Alexander glances between them and the line of little bottles on his desk, his gaze sliding to Laf slowly. "Hey."

"How many did you take?" they ask, looking at his OCD pill bottle, then the anxiety one before sighing. "Only one of each. Good. I'm glad. How do you feel?" they press a hand to his forehead.

"Fine."

"You don't feel fine," they say softly.

The blanket twitches in Alex's lap, where he must be twisting his hands together. His gaze still steady on the bottles, the pile of bandages. He opens his mouth to say something several times before closing it.

Lafayette is patient, watching him before they gently move their hands to his sides, looking at him for permission. He swallows, squirms, then nods, and Lafayette pulls up his shirt and inhales deeply. "Oh, Alex," they sob at the bruises on his ribs, the rashes. "Oh God."

"Alex," John breathes, bringing a shaking hand up to Alex's ribs. These weren't there a few days ago.

"Get the bruising cream," Lafayette orders John immediately. "And tell Ben to bring up some chamomile tea. Alex, take it off. I need your shirt fully off."

John is off the bed and out the door before Laf even done talking, they can hear clattering in the bathroom, Ben's voice mingling for just a moment before the thud of running footsteps down the hall to the kitchen.

Lafayette gently prods at Alexander's skin, thankful that he's comfortable enough to be shirtless around them, thankful that he lets them gently take his breast to analyze the damage on them both. "You'll be okay," they say, immediately leaving his chest as tears build up in his eyes. "I'm sorry," they say - and they mean it.

Alex opens and closes his mouth several time before eventually...

"Were the medical bills that bad?"

And Lafayette hears their heart break.

They've no words. No words at all. Any that they might've had die in their throat and they choke out a sob once more. "No," they say, hands squeezing his hips gently. "No, Alexander. No bill is bad enough. None of you are dying on me. I won't allow it. I'll never allow it. I'm -" another sob, ugly and loud. "I'm so sorry, Alexander!"

"Then why? I don't understand... What..."

"I didn't mean to throw it in your face!" they say desperately, looking at his bruises. "I meant to say that if I didn't care about you, I wouldn't do that stuff! Of course I care about you! I love you, you're my brother!"

Alex just looks confused, tears shining in his eyes, "Then what was that shit about Ben and George? When I asked why before you left?"

"What shit?! I love George and Ben, what's there to doubt in my love for you?!" They sniffle.

"I asked why, I asked you why and you said... that about the bills.... and I didn't get answer. I got that."

"God, I'm so confused," Lafayette rubs their face, hot and stressed. "I was telling you that I left because I'm in love with George and Ben and I couldn't stand it."

"Oh my god," Alex whimpers, crumbling against Laf. "I don't care, I know that, I've known that. But after... what you said about us being friends for your money and the bills and... I couldn't think about anything else.... I wasn't asking why you left to hang with Fred all the time... I was" Alex's breathing is picking up, his breaths becoming sharper and sharper with each inhale.

"Hey, hey. None of that, Alex, look at me, lion, my little brave lion," they cup his face, kissing everywhere, grounding him. "Focus on me."

There's a clatter from the kitchen, slightly startling Laf, but Alex doesn't seem to notice. Twisting his hand in Laf's shirts instead. Trying to calm his breathing.

"Focus on me, my voice, only me," they whisper

It takes a while, John poking his head in to say that they're out of the bruise cream so he’s running to get more. Eventually things calm and Alex slowly unwinds his hands from Laf's shirt.

"Better?" They ask softly as Ben walks in with camomile tea.

"Yeah," Alex rasps, happy to accept the warm mug from Ben and breath in the steam.

Ben worriedly let's his fingers ghost over the bruises. "Alex... why? You're usually so careful."

"Forgot," he shrugs, looking away before starting to drink steadily.

"Or felt too dysphoric," Lafayette returns softly.

Alex hums, slowly sipping the tea, "Sorry, about earlier."

"It’s okay, Alex," Lafayette says gently, rubbing his belly gently. "Is there anything else you need?"

Alex takes a moment to think, staring at a crack in the wall he keeps intending to fix. "A distraction?"

"We could go downstairs and Laf could show us what they bought?" Ben says, glancing over to make sure they'd be okay with that.

They nod immediately, patting Alex's belly encouragingly.

"Don't- I'm not a dog!" Alex huffs, squirming away from Laf's hand and hiding behind Ben.

They pull back, looking guilty, "sorry. I like belly pats so I thought you would, too. My bad."

"Don't make that face, it's just... weird. To me."

"Okay," they say quietly, standing. "I'll go get you a shirt."

Alex stands too, doing his best to wrap the blanket around him. "No we can just close the drapes or... something."

"Would you rather we closed the drapes?" Lafayette asks gently, taking his empty mug.

"Yeah," he says, properly wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. "I don't want to... I dunno. I just don't want to..."

"To what?" Ben gently places a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to wear anything, I don't know why. I just don't." He pulls the blanket tighter around himself and leads the way out of his room and down the hall. Dropping down on the couch just as John enters the house. Plastic bag dangling from his hand.

"Can you leave us alone?" Xe asks Lafayette and Ben, sitting by Alex.

They look at each other for a moment before nodding, disappearing back down the hall to Ben's room.

"What's that about?" Alex asks.

"I'm going to put this on you," xe says, leaning down to kiss Alex, unable to help it.

Alex smiles into the kiss, "What? Afraid we'll get to fucking, even with them in the room?"

He tries for a sly grin but it doesn't really meet his eyes. Dropping the moment John turns to pull the drapes closed.

"Com'n, lift your arms," xe said.

Alex sighs, dropping the blanket and doing as John says. He jumps a little at the cold creams, tries not to hiss when John passes over some of the rawer rashes.

"Don't do this again," xe murmurs, looking worried.

"It wasn't on purpose..."

"You know what I mean," xe says tensely.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take care of yourself more often. Take breaks. Relax," John stops applying the cream and by now is just idly stroking his skin, his body. "I want you to love yourself, Alex."

"Kind of hard to do that sometimes, you know."

"I know. That's why I'm here. To love you," John says quietly, looking at the tender bruises, chewing on xyr lip before leaning down to kiss each one of them.

"Jack!" Alex gasps, but it feels so good, it honestly does.

John holds Alexander close to xyr after he's done kissing them, then kisses Alex deeply, needing him to know how much he's loved.

Alex wastes no time, crawling in John's lap and attempting to deepen the kiss even more. Xyr hands slip down to cup his ass through his sleep pants, dragging out a moan as he--

"Don't fuck on the couch!"

Ben's voice carries down the hall, followed by Laf's giggles.

"We shouldn't fuck when you're like this," John pants out as he pulls away. "Sorry, I just... got carried away.

"Uh, yeah," Alex says.

Neither of them move though. Not until Laf and Ben's voices start getting closer and closer. Alex grabs the blanket, wrapping it back around his shoulders and sitting sideways in John's lap. Grinning when he feels the press of John's hard on against his thigh.

Ben makes a show of checking the couch before sitting, inspecting it before sitting down.

"I think it's safe, Laf. What'd you buy?"

"Clothes," they say softly, taking them. "Bath salts, too, exported from France!"

"Ben doesn't need more bath salts," Alex groans, dropping backwards dramatically.

"Yes, I do. You keep stealing them."

"Everyone calm down," Lafayette laughs softly. "I also brought some sweets."

"Fancy French sweets?" Alex asks.

"Oui," smiling at the way Alex perks up.

"Ah, there's my favorite glutton," John teases.

"Give me the chocolate!"

Lafayette laughs, gives Alex the chocolate and watches him grin as he opens up the extra large box they've bought.

* * *

Ben twists his hands together while he and Alex wait for Laf to arrive and pick them up. For the Fall Dance at the community center, where they'll be meeting John. Ben smooths his skirt for the hundredth time and check his makeup in the little window next to the door.

"Y'know, Laf has seen you in a face mask with your hair in a bun on top of your head," Alex teases. "I don't think they'll be disappointed with how you look."

Ben blushes, still fidgeting with his skirt, "shut up, Alex."

Truthfully he wasn't sure why he was so nervous. It was just the Riots, and it wasn't like George was seeing him for the first time ever.

"I can shut up but it doesn't change the fact that you're still fidgeting like you're about to get rimmed for the first time and you're not sure if you're clean -"

"ALEX!"

"What?" he snickers.

"Actually shut up! Oh my god I can't believe you said that!" he shouts, face burning.

Alex just laughs louder, digging out a cigarette and lighting it only for it to be stolen by Ben.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get for saying that shit!"

"Only saying the truth. It's nerve wracking," Alex says, loving how Ben squirms with a blush on his face. "Now, really, tallboy, you're into Laf. And we all... we all know it. What are you doing, bringing them with your greaser?"

"I'm not... I'm not doing anything. I have no idea what you're talking about," Ben says. He keeps his gaze on the road, trying to will Laf's car into appearing.

"You're getting George and Laf together so you can have both, so you can have Laf the way you did before," Alex says softly. "And that's okay, you know."

"They're my best friend."

"I know," Alex extends a hand and rubs his back. "I'm just saying - you and I both know George and Laf have a background of some sort. Be careful."

Ben stares at his feet, at scuffed toe of his sneakers that were slowly starting to fall apart. "I know," he whispers, "but I don't want to loose Laf."

"You won't," Alex assured, ruffling his hair gently.

"I already almost did. Before the other day we hadn't seen them for weeks, Alex. What else am I supposed to think?"

Ben huffs as he finishes, pulling his knees in tighter against himself and snubbing his barely finished cigarette out on the cracked pavement.

"I think things have changed the other day," Alex put in gently, about to speak again when Lafayette's new AC Cobra rolls in.

Ben jumps to his feet quickly, back to quickly dusting off his skirt and giving his make up one last check.

"Hey, Benny!" Lafayette smiles, patting the copilot seat.

Ben slides in with a bounce, grinning from ear to ear. Alex huffs with fake offense, dropping dramatically into the backseat.

"I'm not special enough for even a hello then?"

"Hi, Lexy," they wink.

Alex just sticks out his tongue in reply, laying down on the backseat, and stroking a hand down the leather of the seat.

"Let's go," Lafayette smiles.

The parking lot of the community center is packed with cars and kids. Engines revving are people shouting and laughing. Tires kicking grass up as they park on the lawn next to the building.

"Ah, to dance again!" Lafayette stood. "Thank God my cast came off last week!"

"You would have to paint glitter on it or something otherwise," Alex smirks.

"Trust me, I would've," they grin.

"That would have made dancing difficult though, not being able to move your arm too much," Ben says with a smile. His smile droops a bit when he sees Fred making his way across the room, beelining for Laf the moment they enter.

"Fred!" They gasp and they hug him tightly as he arms come around their waist, pulling them close for a deep kiss. "I missed you," they giggle.

Alex sighs, loud enough to be heard over the music, before nudging Ben's side.

"Hey, there's punch, let's go get some before someone spikes it with cheap tequila."

"Alright," he smiles softly.

It’s by the punch and food that they find John, who has already poured out 3 cups of punch. Handing two of the off before handing them to Alex and Ben and they approach.

"Where's Laf?"

"With lover boy," Alex points to the two already dancing, Lafayette genuinely looking like they are having fun.

"Oh," John says, before hooking an arm over Ben's shoulders and turning him away from the dancefloor. "I think I saw Georgie-boy here somewhere... or one of the Vernons."

"John, the Vernons never show at these things, you know that," Alex says, snagging some cheese cubes and crackers as they make their way through the crowd.

"Oh, but they are," John grins as Ben lights up at the sight of George walking over.

Ben bounces a little on his feet as George walks up, his hand ghosting near Ben's waist until he leans into the touch. The silent permission being enough for George to wind his arm around Ben's waist and pull him close.

"Aren't you beautiful tonight."

"Am I?" He grins, feeling good.

George hums, rocking them back and forth a bit to the music, "You're always beautiful. Tonight it's just... even more."

"Flatterer," he smacks George's chest when there's a whoop from the crowd and he turns to the dancefloor, shoulders falling as he sees Fred Astaire dip Lafayette and kiss them.

George sighs, turns so neither of them can see the dancefloor. John and Alex have disappeared somewhere, and they're both grateful for it.

"Wanna dance?" George says, just loud enough for Ben to hear.

Ben thinks for a moment, unable to picture anything more than Laf and Fred dancing, and shakes his head.

"You sure, darling?" He asks softly.

Ben nods, trying to keep his gaze on the cup of punch in his hands, leaning against George a bit.

"Alright," he wraps an arm around his waist, smiling. "We can relax."

George guides Ben through the crowd to the row of seats along one wall, one hand hovering over his waist the entire time. Ben keeps glancing at him, trying to see if he can find any hint of George wanting to actually be on the dancefloor instead of hovering like the little wallflower Ben feels like. However his gaze doesn't stray, doesn't drift to the couples and friends crowding together under the dimmed lights, it stays on Ben the entire time.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He smirks at Ben the second time his eyes drift to the dancefloor.

"Just... you don't have to hang out here with me if you want to go dance, I won't mind."

"I'd like to stay with you, Ben. I asked you to be my date for a reason," he says easily, leaning down to brush a kiss on his cheek.

He smiles at the blush that crawls across Ben's cheeks, leaning down to kiss the pink dusting of color and laughing as Ben lightly shoves at his shoulder.

"I'm being boring though."

"Nope. You're just being a wallflower," he shrugs, tips his chin up, brushes another kiss and there's a gasp when someone on the dancefloor falls - and its Lafayette? Since when does Laf... fall?

Before either George or Ben can get up to see they're ok, they've hurried to their feet with a  little assistance from Fred. Flashing a quick smile at them and disappearing into the crowd of dancers. Ben sighs, leans heavily into George's side.

"Wanna go outside?" George offers.

"I.... yeah, why not."

Ben smiles as George takes him by the hand to lead him back out of the building. Past the dance floor where Laf is the center of attention, past the dark corner that John and Alex have ducked into to make out. Outside the air is much cooler, and George leads Ben through rows of parked cars to a bonfire that's been started in the corner of the parking lot. Snagging a couple sodas out of a bucket of ice as they go.

"Better?" He asks.

"Yeah," Ben says, recognizing George's car as they come to a stop near it. He pops the trunk to reveal that it's loaded with pillows and blankets. Without even being asked Ben climbs in, settling in comfortably.

"What, you want me to take you to see the stars?" George teases him.

"Shut up, this is a perfectly good seat okay?"

George chuckles and climbs in next to Ben, from here the warmth of the fire isn't too much. The urge to pull Ben into his lap and hold him close is strong, making George purposefully concentrate on opening their soda's and passing one off to Ben instead.

"Thanks," Ben smiles at him, a genuine smile - George feels accomplished.

Music drifts out of the open door of the dance hall, prompting couples to dance by the fire and on the edges of the darkness

"You wanna dance?" George whispers.

Ben glances out at the crowd around the fire, at the people dancing to the rapid beat, and shakes his head. Curling into George's side just a little bit more.

"Not right now."

"Alright, sweetheart," he kisses the side of his face. "Hey - how about we ditch this party and go to Point Faught to see the stars?'

"Point Faught?"

"Yeah, ever been up there?"

"No."

George tugs Ben in a little bit closer, and Ben tries to ignore the way his heart flutters. "It's beautiful, looks out over the sea. We'll be able to see all the stars from there, it'll just be you and me."

"Ok... yeah, let's go."

George takes the wheel, and Ben as he leans his head on the backrest as the pull out of the parking lot and leave the community center to disappear into the darkness.

The cool autumn air whips through the open windows on the drive and Ben is content to let himself drift. Watch the town disappear in the mirrors as they go out to the far edge of town. The lights of the houses becoming pinpricks in the distance to get swallowed up by the trees. George is right, when they get to the Point. No one else is around. Ben slips out of the car when it comes to a stop, entranced by the view. The sea and stars stretching out before them endlessly.

"Told you," George says smugly, turning down the radio and hopping out of the car.

"I never said I didn't believe you," Ben laughs.

"Sure," George laughs, sitting on the hood of his car, offering Ben a bottle of soda.

"I didn't!"

Ben reaches out to take the offered bottle and George uses it as a chance to pull him in close, turning Ben around so that his back to George's chest.

"Sure you didn't, doll," he says softly into his ear, kissing his cheek sweetly before placing his hand carefully on his waist. "This okay, baby girl?"

Ben wiggles a bit in his grip and turns to glance over his shoulder at George.

"Baby girl?" he asks, tone curious.

"Oh," George is quick to pull away, heart clenching. "Sorry, I - I don't - do you -"

It's what he calls Lafayette but - well, he can't say that to Ben. It's like moaning another name while you're getting it on with your partner.

"I'm not mad," Ben assures, really just a whisper of a statement. "It's just... I'm not..."

"Yeah, no. I get you. No misgendering," George smiles, then laughs when Ben blinks, surprised. "Hey, I know gender stuff."

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you to... your friends aren't that great about it."

"What?" He frowns at Ben. "When have we ever misgendered Hamilton? It's - he's respected as a guy. But he's a rioter, so..." He shrugs as Ben lets that sink in. "We're not asses, dollface."

"I'm not talking about Greene and Knox," Ben whispers.

"Ah," he nods. "Yeah, well... André is not my friend and... Benedict used to be. He was - he was a friend," he murmured, rubbing his face slowly. "Isn't anymore. We used to be close but little by little he turned bitter. He didn't respect me or - Greene and Knox. Then he didn't respect Henry's sexuality, thought it was bullshit, so I -"

Ben turns fully in George arms, wrapping his own around George's shoulder to pull him in close for a hug.

"I'm sorry."

George sighs, hugging Ben back, nose buried on his soft blond hair. It's hard not to get lost into his smell and softness, his hands squeezing his sides affectionately. "It's alright," he murmurs. "We don't need him. I don't need him. I know what's right - Greene and Knox are my friends and Knox is fine being demisexual, it's not like he needs reassurance from Arnold."

For a long while they just stay like that, wrapped around each other and enjoying the other's presence. When a soft ballad starts crooning from the radio George starts swaying them to the music, smiling when Ben giggles into his neck. As their impromptu dance winds to an ends, Ben pulls back, just enough to be able to look George in the eye.

"You mentioned Demisexual? What's that?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" George frowns, thinking it strange. "Henry is like - he's ace until he gets to know someone? As in, he doesn't feel sexual attraction until he's gotten to know that one person, y'know?"

Ben freezes, going stiff in George's arms.

George pulls away, "Ben?' He whispers. " hey - hey. You okay?"

"What?"

"What?” George retorts, extremely confused.

"There's a name for it? Please... please don't lie to me, please don't."

"Ben, baby, what are you talking about?" George cups his face, runs his thumbs across his wet cheeks before he realizes what Ben means. "Oh, you're demi? Sweetheart, are you demisexual?"

Ben starts shaking, fingers digging into the leather of George's jacket. "I don't know, I don't- I- I tried to just hook- hook up with random... I couldn't... it felt wrong, cause I didn't know them. But I kept trying an-and it never worked! I thought I was- was broken, that something was wrong with me!"

"What? No! Not at all! Sex with strangers is not the solution, dollface, oh, God," George pulls Ben tightly to his chest, sighing as his lovely boy sobs. "Nothing's wrong with you. You're okay, baby boy, you're fine. Nothing is wrong with you at all."

"No- no one else—"

George shushes Ben and squeezes him a bit tighter, pressing kisses into his hair.

"You're not broken. You're okay. You're fine. How you perceive sex differently doesn't make you a freak," George says firmly.

Ben clings to George, still shaking and crying, mumbling something into his neck the entire time. It takes a moment for George to realize that it's "thank you." Being chanted like a mantra by Ben.

"Don't be, sweetheart. Sexuality is a weird thing," he whispers softly, kissing his hair, caressing his face.

Ben leans back just a bit, "No, seriously, thank you so much. I never would have... I thought..."

"I know," George smiles softly. "I'm... I'm polysexual. Its a fairly new term, not many people know about it so... I felt elated when I discovered it. Relieved. I get you, Ben. I do."

Ben loops his arms around his neck, pressing in as close as he can, "I'm sorry I haven't heard of that one either, what's it mean?"

"How about we talk about it another day?" George murmurs as the radio turns to a familiar song, worrying that he might scare off Ben with his own sexual history. "I've got the prettiest boy in this sorry town in my arms and we're alone, under the stars by the sea."

"Yeah, sure," Ben says with a small smile, unaware of George's nervousness. "I don't know about being the prettiest boy in this town though, I'm not that special."

"You are to me," he cups Ben's face gently, watching his eyes, failing at keeping his eyes away from his succulent lips. "You're wonderful, Benjamin Tallmadge. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

Ben bites his lip, scuffing his shoes against the dirt shyly. He doesn't miss the way George's eyes trail down to look at his lips every so often, besides they haven't actually kissed yet. A lot of little pecks on the cheek and such but... nothing concrete. George had kept his promise to let Ben set the pace. Ben was starting... no, he wanted more. So much more, he just wasn't sure how to start.

"Dance?" George offers softly.

"Yeah," Ben breathes.

George smiles, kissing Ben's forehead before swaying along.

With a hum of contentment Ben lays his head on George's shoulder, happy to let him lead their little dance together as Sinatra croons from the radio and the waves beat against the cliff below. George sings along for a moment but it’s not long before Ben starts to giggle and George sighs good-natured. "Yes, yes, I'm a terrible singer. Laugh away."

"No, no! Keep going! I was enjoying it," Ben says, still giggling. Only to jerk away with a squeal when George starts tickling his sides in retribution, but he's got an arm around Ben's waist. Tight enough to prevent an easy escape.

"You were, huh? Then why laugh? Am I funny to you, Ben?" He teases, loving Ben’s loud laugh, his delighted giggles, the way he squirms under his fingers.

Ben tries to gasp out an answer but can't, laughing too hard from the onslaught. He wiggles and twists in George arms to get away from the tickling but it's no use. He leans hard against George, entire body shaking.

"Alright, alright," George laughs. "I'll stop, dollface."

But Ben doesn't stop leaning against George, he's happy at the closeness that it affords him. George brushes his hair away from his eyes, swallowing - Benjamin is so handsome. He's so sweet and earnest and fierce and George is so fucking helpless.

Ben loops his arms around George's neck, and as it brings their faces closer he bites at his lip again. George couldn't stop himself from staring he tried, watching Ben drag his teeth along pink lips and flutter his eyeslashes. He fingers toy with the hair at the nape of George's neck.

"Kiss me?"

Ben barely breathes it, and for a moment George is sure he didn't say it at all. But Ben's face goes scarlet and suddenly he can't keep eye contact. George can see that shyness rearing its head.

George doesn't care about his shyness - he's said it. He's said it and now George really can't help himself. He kisses Ben like he's wanted to kiss him since the little spitfire punched his lights outs, firmly and passionately, his hands cupping his face like something precious.

Ben gasps into the kiss, drags his hands up to thread his fingers through George's hair. Not paying any mind to the pomade. Every point of contact between them is like electricity. They don't break the kiss even when George hoists him up onto the hood of his car, wrapping his legs around George's waist before he can think better.

They kissing like there's no tomorrow - the stars are their only witness and yet George feels as if his heart is beating loud enough to alert the whole town that his hands are on Benjamin Tallmadge's thighs, squeezing tightly, roaming his milky skin. He's so goddamn soft, George has to groan into his mouth, lips trailing down his jaw to his neck, biting there, indulging in this little minx that has taken over his voice of reason.

Ben groans at the attention, thighs shivering at the cool air and George's attention. On hand staying tangled in George hair while he grabs at George's jacket with other.

"Dollface," George groans as he feels Ben press up against him, against his front - and he can't hide how much this is affecting him. "Sweetheart, we should stop," he bites at his jaw gently, licks the spot.

Ben moans, "I don't want to, I don't want to stop."

George's eyes widen and he tries to pull away, clear his head but he makes the mistake to look at Benjamin, look at his swollen lips and dark eyes, skirt lifted to his goddamn hips and God, that's lace, that's fucking lace and -

"Get in the car," he mumbles out, shedding his jacket. "Get - get in the car, dollface, I'm gonna rock your world."

Ben lets out a high pitched desperate noise that goes straight to George's dick before scrambling off the car and into the backseat, excitement make him shake as George climbs in after him. Over him. But Ben can already feel himself straining against his panties, and god does he want this.

George is quick to shed his shirt, uncaring of the slight cold of the night, no, Ben will keep him warm.

He works Benjamin's throat with his mouth, hands roaming under his cute little skirt, grasping his ass, squeezing his thighs, pushing their groins together and thrusting his hips to grind against his pretty panties.

Ben's hair fans out across the seat as he writhes, bucking up against George for every bit of contact he can.

"I'm gonna wreck you, baby boy," George fumbles with his belt buckle, salivating at the sight of Ben with his legs spread and hickeys on his skin. "I'm going to ruin anyone else who does this with you."

Ben's eyes glitter at he looks up at George, biting down on one knuckle. "What if I only want you?"

George moans, low and deep, his fingers gripping Ben's creamy thighs. "Trust me, sweetheart, after this night, you will only want me between these pretty legs."

And with that, he lowers his head.

Ben gasps, bucks, his hands going to cradle George's head. "Oh my god, oh my god, please George."

George mouths at his cock over the lace before he pulls down his panties, grinning like a shark. With the pomade gone, his hair is all over his face yet he couldn't give two shits as he starts to worship the inside of Ben's thighs - marking them, _claiming_ him.

George braces an arm across Ben's hips to hold him down, grinning against Ben's thigh at the whine it earns him. He continues sucking dark bruises along the smooth expanse of skin. Working Ben up into a writhing frenzy of arousal.

"George, George, George!" Ben cries out, harder than he's ever been. This doesn't compare to the lonely nights in bed, the way Lafayette moaned that night or how he feels when he hears about Lafayette's sexual exploits - this is real, this is happening and Christ, George is taking his panties off.

His legs tingle in the wake of the lace dragging down along his legs. Smooth and soft and he's so glad he bought them just for this, aching as George follows them with little kisses and nips down his legs.

"D'you mind if I -" George doesn't finish as he unbuckles his belt fully and unzips his pants, relieving his hardness slightly. He catches Ben's hungry gaze between his legs, though, and smirks, teasing him by lowering the waist of his underwear slightly.

An idea alights in Ben's mind, if George is going to tease then... Ben pouts his mightiest, kiss-pink lips frowning prettily as he looks up at George.

"Please don't tease, Georgie."

George growls, snaps Ben's legs wide open so his hole is bare for him to see, smirking. "Georgie it is now, is it?" He rasps out, pulling down his skirt and finally getting that damn blouse off him.

Ben gasps and giggles at the manhandling, pulling George closer by the shoulder to kiss him again. "Is that a problem?" he asks.

"No," he whispers, laughing as Ben tries to shove his pants and boxers down. "But I guess I should get naked too, huh?"

"Yes, yes you should."

George laughs, rises to his knees and finally takes off what's left of his clothes and before he can even suggest a slowing of pace, Ben is upon him.

He practically climbs in George laps to kiss him, moaning as they grind against each other.  At the way George grabs his ass.

"Doll," George pants, eyes closed as Ben kisses everywhere, gropes him thoroughly. "Kitten -" he pants out a laugh. "If I'd known you'd be like this, I would've kissed so much fucking sooner."

Ben laughs, a little of that shyness creeping back with a blush.

"Sorry, I just..."

George slowly smiles as Ben becomes bashful, his eyes now trained on George's chest as he rests his hands there. George is patient, lifts his chin up gently, kisses him chastely. "Whatever you want to do tonight, kitten, I'm up for. It can be just this or more than this. You set the limit," he whispers gently.

"I want more, I want... I want you but I don't know..." Ben gulps, eyes darting to the side to look out at the sea. "I've never gotten this far."

George blinks, tries to ignore the primal arousal twisting at his insides, making his dick twitch. "That's okay," he says softly, squeezing Ben's waist. "We go slow, yeah? My first time was nerve-wracking too," he jokes, laughing.

It prompts a giggle from Ben, even as George leans him back to stretch out across the seat. Lavishing kisses across Ben's chest as he fishes under the seat for the lube that he knows is under there somewhere. Pleased that he isn't going to have to stop his attentions when he finally finds it.

"Alright," George whispers as he kisses around Ben's throat. "Now sweetheart, Imma need you to relax, alright?"

"Okay," he whispers, sighing as his legs are parted. George squeezing the back of his knee comfortingly.

"And trust me, too," George moves his lips to Benjamin's ear as he rubs at the tender spot of his rim, biting the lobe. "I'm gonna make you feel real good, kitten."

"Okay, oka- ah!"

He gasps at the intrusion, and does his best to relax. To concentrate on the feel of George's hand stroking his thigh.

"All good?" he asks softly.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You sure?" George cups his face, kissing his cheek gently. "We can stop whenever you say, baby boy, just say the word and -"

Ben cups George's face and turns his head to kiss him properly. Passionate and firm, pouring everything he's feeling into the action. George groans when it ends and Ben pulls back to look him in the eye.

"George, fuck me."

George gapes a little, cannot help himself, and soon he's pressing his finger all the way into Ben, curling it, feeling him clench around it. "You got it," he rasps, voice laced with arousal. "You got it, kitten."

"Yes, yes, yes, please. George please!" Ben babbles, grinding down as George adds a second finger. Then a third.

"Slow down, kitten, don't wanna hurt you," George whispers as he licks one of his pert nipples.

"I want more," Ben whines. Pouting when all that earns him is a chuckle from George.

"Patience is a virtue," he murmurs, now spreading his fingers, trying to add more lubricant once his free hand finds the bottle.

Ben just whines again, which turns into a moan as George crooks his fingers just right within him. His body arching under George as the sensation that ripples through him.

"Found it," George grins widely and brushes against his prostate again.

Ben's hands scrabble across George's shoulder, the back of the seat, desperate for any purchase in the onslaught of arousal. Grinding down on George's hand again and again.

"Like it, kitten?" Georges purrs at him, eyes dark as he watches Ben's face riddled with pleasure.

"Yes! George! Yes please!"

"Shh, shh, I got you," he whispers, kissing him sweetly as he pulls his fingers away slowly, breathing out a nervous laugh when Ben's hand moves to his cock. "Kitten, you sure you know how to handle t - _hnnng_ ," he moans.

"I have some practice," Ben says, sliding his thumb over the head of George's dick.

George groans, eyes falling shut, lips parted slightly. It's so different from his fantasies, the daydreaming he's done at the workshop - Ben is strangely confident now and it's kind of doing things to his heart.

He likes it, like that he brought out this side of Ben to see, _loves_ that he's the one that Ben had decided to trust with himself.

"Kitten," George breathes, grasping his hips tightly. "If you want this to last, you better stop."

Ben giggles, hand drifting up to squeeze George's bicep instead.

"Thank you," he laughs softly, kisses his pouty lips before producing a condom from the back pocket of his jeans, not minding at all how Ben entertains himself on his neck. He makes quick work of tearing it open with his teeth and rolling it over his dick, applying more lube just in case. "Remember what I said about relaxing, kitten?"

Ben nods, anticipation crawling up his spine.

"Well, relaxing is the most important part," he says with a small, encouraging smile. "We'll go slow. And I promise to stop as soon as you say so, alright? Climb up," he pats his lap.

Ben moves to straddle George's lap, looking a little unsure at the new position.

"You want me on top, kitten?" George asks softly, squeezing his hip. "I was told it was easier like this, but we can do it however you want."

"I- I'm not sure?" his hands drifts down to rest over George's on his hip. He glances out the back window, suddenly feeling exposed.

"Hey," George whispers, pulling his chin up and drawing his eyes to his own. "We don't have to do this, kitten. Not here and not now. But if you do want it, tell me what you want of it, okay? I can't go blind and..." he blushes, he _knows_ he's blushing because his cheeks burn. "And if we want _us_ to work then we gotta talk it out. Talk. It's... important to talk. That at least I know about relationships."

"I want to! Tonight! I do, I just feel exposed like this... on top like this," Ben ducks down and half lays on George's chest. "I want this, I want you."

George swallows, running a hand down Ben's back before gently moving him to lay on his back, on the leather cushioned seats of his car. He's gentle when he spreads Ben's legs, gentle when he kisses him and so, so very gentle when he starts to push into him. Ben clings to George's biceps, trying to breathe evenly through it. Nodding when George asks if he's okay.

George buries his face on Ben's neck, slightly overwhelmed as the head goes in, and then he's sliding home little by little, listening intently to Ben in case he lets out any sound of discomfort. Ben arches up against George, unable to believe how full he feels.

"All good?" George asks breathlessly, feeling Ben wrapping his legs around his waist and holy shit, he'd inside Ben, this is really happening.

Ben nods, heels digging into George's back. "Yeah, mmm give me a... give me a minute."

"Yeah," George laughs softly. "I think I need a minute as well."

They lay like that, as close as two people can be, for a long while. Neither of them are sure how long. Enjoying the closeness, sharing slow sensual kisses. Eventually the need begins to build back up, pooling low in their cores.

"Can I -"

"Yes, yes, God, move -"

He starts slow, rocking in and out of Ben at a snail's pace. relishing each little grunt and moan his baby boy lets out.

"Oh," Ben breathes, eyes closed, throwing his head back a little. It feels - it feels _amazing_. "Ah..."

"You like that, baby boy?"

" _Yes,_ " Ben moans, dragging the syllable out. Rocking back into each of George's thrusts.

George can't believe his luck, can't believe that he's here, with Ben, showing him how to enjoy primal pleasure, softly pulling his knees a bit further apart so he can go deeper. Ben cries out under him, bracing himself against the leather seat ad George pick s up his pace. He can feel his orgasm coiling within him like a spring. Like a rubber band stretched taut. And as George's thrusts start becoming more erratic he knows he must close too.

"George, please, m'so close."

"Yeah?" his eyes widen and he grins. "Oh, baby, well I'm still not there, can't you hold it for me? Be a good kitten?" he nuzzles his neck.

Ben clings to his shoulders, "maybe, maybe, I don't know."

"It's fine, it's fine, kitten, God, you feel so good," George groans, hips pistoning. He sucks another mark into Ben's neck, Ben moaning right into his ear as he does. Making him pump his hips faster faster.

Ben comes with a scream, body clenching tight around George. He swear that he almost black out at the sensation, Ben was tight before but this was unbelieveable.

George startles, pulling back from his neck, grinning slowly, "Did you just come untouched?"

All he gets in response is an inarticulate noise, Ben shakes beneath him in the wake of his orgasm. George laughs softly, kissing him sweetly, rubbing his side as he pulls out gingerly as to not hurt him.

"Y- you didn't... what about-"

Ben stutters and blushes as George takes himself in hand, Ben's legs still around him and yeah, George only needs this sight to be able to come. It doesn't take long, Ben stretched out, flushed, heaving chest splattered with his own cum. George lets out an embarrassing noise as he comes, throwing his head back, his release hitting Ben's stomach and flaccid cock. George takes just a moment to bask, to enjoy the sight and the afterglow of his orgasm before digging out handkerchief to clean Ben up. Murmuring praise in Ben's ear as he does.

Ben is on cloud nine, floating, his knees shaking despite the fact that he was lying down, a small smile on his lips. He feels... he feels _great._ He reaches out George and is delighted when George gathers him to his chest, shifting them so that he can lay back with Ben on his chest. Smoothing soft blond hair out of his face as he does so.

They lay there for a good while, both of them breathing softly, kissing from time to time, cuddling with each other. A large part of Ben doesn't want to go back, doesn't want to deal with the rest of the world and their shitty hometown anymore. He just wants to stay here, like this, forever.

"It's late," George inevitably says.

Ben sighs, "yeah, it is... the dance is probably over by now."

George laughs, kissing his cheek before kissing his shoulder. "Yeah. Get dressed. Let me take you home."

He opens the door to give them more room, shimmying his jeans back on before stepping out to slips back into his shirt and jacket. Ben slides his skirt back up over hips and slips into his blouse. Climbing over the seat into the front at the same time George closes the back door and slides into the driver's seat.

"Alright," George sighs, a small smile on his lips as he turns to look at Ben, moving his fingers around his. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"A lot of fun, I want to come out here again at some point," Ben's murmurs, eyes glittering.

George chokes a little, laughing, "Or you know, we could use a bed next time," he teases.

"That does sound better," Ben giggles, holding George's hand in both of his.

George squeezes, and pulls off the car with his fingers tangled with Ben's, humming happily with the radio, in a _great_ mood. Ben sings along with the radio on the drive back, slouching in the seat lazily. He traces his fingers over the back of George's hand and blushes whenever he pulls Ben's over to place a kiss on the back of his hand. Ben doesn't even feel bad as his neighborhood comes into view, as George pulls into the driveways that's more gravel than cement. Ben collects his courage as they kiss good bye. Reaching out blindly to fumble with the rearview mirror before darting out of the car and into the house.

For  moment George is confused, then he catches it. A flash of white lace hanging from the mirror.

"Oh, you're kidding," he grins, taking the panties in his hand, laughing. "That little _minx_!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my lovely Lafcentric, [over here on tumblr](http://readytobebolder.tumblr.com) while Comp_Lady can be found [here on Tumblr](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com). Come talk!!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find myself, Comp, [here on Tumblr](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com) and you can find my lovely Co-author, Lafcentric, [over here on tumblr](http://readytobebolder.tumblr.com)!! Come talk!!


End file.
